


Link One-Shots

by The_Linkster27



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Friendship, GMM - Freeform, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Hot, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Linkster27/pseuds/The_Linkster27
Summary: Various one-shots about half of GMM: Charles Lincoln Neal III!There will be NO rhink in this, so I'm sorry to disappoint some of you Rhett and Link fans.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This One-Shot is rated R towards the end! If you don't want to read that, I will put that part in bold so it can be skipped. Enjoy!

**Lindsey's POV**

"Lunchtime everyone!" The harsh voice and banging on the walls are giving me a pounding headache. I slowly get out of my bed to get dressed for lunch.

"What do you think is being served today?" The blonde man next to me suddenly breaks the silence.

"I don't know, Joseph." I sigh. "It's Tuesday, maybe some sad chicken noodle soup."

"Lindsey, it's really not that bad. You should be happy we are in a safe place." Joseph slowly approaches me. "The sooner you realize this place is the best place to be right now, the more content you will be." He whispers, lightly grabbing my shoulder.

"It's been a month of hell. I'm not complaining about you, I just wish this place was more like a house than an asylum is all..." I say softly, pulling my sweater down. "Come on, we better get to the cafeteria before they come looking for us." We both walk out of our assigned room and head down to the big open area filled with tables and chairs. Various groups of people conversing in their bubble. Joseph and I typically stick together and don't talk to anyone.

"Maybe we should be friendlier? We are newish here and we should make some friends so maybe this place won't make you as miserable." Joseph states as we get our plates of cold pasta and take a seat away from everyone else. "I mean, we have no clue when this'll all be over. Mind as well try and make an effort to get to know the lucky ones who survive with us."

"I almost wish I was never 'saved'." Joseph furrows his brows.

"Lindsey, come on. We can start small, maybe introducing ourselves to our neighbors? The two guys next door are newer than us and they seem nice."

"Alright, we can introduce ourselves to some people if you'll quit nagging me about it." Joseph gives me a half smile.

"I'll even let you pick." I look around the cafeteria, observing the many different people conversing. My eyes land on the two men Joseph was talking about. Our neighbors apparently. One has dirty blonde hair with a beard, and the other has very dark hair with glasses.

"Maybe our neighbors will be cool." I shrug and Joseph smiles.

"That's the spirit. We will give them a knock tonight." I just nod, trying to finish my pasta and plan out how this is going to go.

~

"B6."

"Ha! You missed." I roll my eyes.

"Oh whatever, I'm still winning. One more ship and you're done for, mister."

"It's still anyone's game." Joseph shrugs. My stomach suddenly makes a crazy sound. "Woah, you okay?"

"I think so, my stomach is just going crazy. Probably the old and cold pasta for lunch."

"Do you want Pepto to feel better?" Joseph goes to stand up but I wave him off.

"No, I think it'll pass. You know I don't like taking any medication." He rolls his eyes.

"Pepto isn't really medication. Try using the restroom, that might help at least." I stand up and shake my head.

"Alright, don't cheat while I'm gone, though." He smirks.

"No promises." He says in a sing-song tone. I leave our room and head down the hall where the bathrooms are. This place has co-ed bathrooms which suck, and the showers are exposed so anyone can rip open the shower curtain and see someone butt-naked. I hate this place, I think I'd rather be out in the world trying to survive this apocalypse on my own.

I hear footsteps behind me as I'm walking to the bathrooms, so I glance behind me because I am always paranoid about this place. I see it's our neighbor, the darker haired one. He gives me a small smile and his eyebrows raise above this glasses before I turn forward again. My stomach rumbles and I open the bathroom door, hoping to be alone in here in case it gets ugly. "Hold the door, please!" A smooth Southern voice speaks out and I hold the door open, mentally cursing. "Thank you." My neighbor states with a smile, coming into the bathroom as well.

"No problem." I give a weak smile before b-lining to a stall. I notice he walks towards the showers. I pray the shower will be loud enough for him not to hear anything.

It takes awhile for me to pass the bad pasta, but I finally get my stomach to settle down, leave the stall to go wash my hands at the sinks and the shower stops. I try to hurry up washing my hands but I hear the curtain pull back before I'm done.

_Damn, I just wanted to leave before he came out so he wouldn't judge me._

I glance over and see the man in just a towel. Holy shit, why did he have to have a good body?! His hair is all crazy and he is walking over towards me where the sinks are with a brush. I don't take my eyes off of him, which he finally notices. "Miss? Are you okay?" He asks, making me snap out of it.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so-sorry." I was expecting a frown or a disapproved look from the man, but instead he gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. What's your name, neighbor?" He asks me, turning to the mirror to brush through his hair. I dry my hands with a hand towel, getting lost looking at his torso again.

"Uh, Lindsey. What's your name?" I have to stop looking. He is rooming with a guy so he must be gay, right? He doesn't answer me at first, like he was thinking what name he should give me.

"Charles. It's nice to put a name to the face." I nod.

"Same. Well, _Charles_ , I will see you around." I state before awkwardly walking out, trying not to make more of a fool of myself. I rush back to my room, hoping Joseph won't ask too many questions when I get back.

"You're lucky I didn't cheat." He says as soon as I walk in.

"Sorry, I can't help my stomach problems. Where were we again?"

~

"Good game. Not a shock that I won though." I tease, making Joseph frown.

"Oh, shut up. You probably cheated." He stands up to put the game away. I go to lay on my bed but Joseph speaks up. "Hey, let's go introduce ourselves to our neighbors. Y'know, we can get it over with before you relax." I groan but nod anyways. I'm not going to tell Joseph I had an awkward encounter with the one neighbor already.

"Fine, but you're knocking on their door." Joseph chuckles.

"Alright, I can do that." We walk out of our room and travel the few steps it takes to reach their door. Joseph knocks and we hear shuffling from inside the room. The door opens and the bearded man is standing there. He is very tall, almost 7 foot it seems. "Hi, we would just like to finally introduce ourselves to you. I'm Joseph and this is Lindsey, we are your neighbors." Joseph says and the bearded man gives a small smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rhett and this is Link." Rhett points behind him and the darker haired man I saw a lot of in the bathroom stands up from a chair to approach the door.

"What's goin' on?" Charles asks. Wait... Didn't Rhett just call him Link though?

"Our neighbors are introducin' themselves to us."

"Hi, Link. I'm Joseph and this is-"

"Lindsey. Long time no see." Link interrupts Joseph. Rhett and Joseph both furrow their brows.

"You met her before?" Rhett asks.

"You met him before?" Joseph asks me.

"We just saw each other in the bathroom a little while ago. Nice to formally meet our neighbors, though." Link reaches out to shake both mine and Joseph's hands. Rhett then does the same.

"Well, Rhett and Link, if you ever want to get together sometime, Lindsey and I are always looking for something to do." Joseph offers and I internally scowl when he says that. He knows I'm anti-social.

"Thank you. We will probably take you up on that offer sometime." Rhett says with a smile.

"Well, we will leave you two be. Have a nice night!" Joseph says and the two men wave at us.

"You too!" 

"Have a good night." They say and I just wave back, not in the mood to talk. We walk back to our room as we hear their door close.

"Why didn't you tell me you already met Link?"

"Because it was an awkward encounter in the bathroom, I'd rather forget it happened." Joseph just nodded as we entered our room again.

The only thing that was running through my head was why did he tell me his name is Charles when everyone else calls him Link?

~

"Ugh! I think you were right about the pasta, Lindsey..." I hear Joseph complain as soon as I wake up.

"Guessing you're not feeling so hot today?" I ask, grabbing clothes to get ready to take a shower.

"No, I don't wanna do anything today feeling like this."

"Shit, does that mean you aren't going to lunch?" I ask, really not wanting to go to the cafeteria alone.

"Lindsey... I don't know if you can tell but I can't consume anything in my state!" I roll my eyes. Sometimes Joseph can be a little dramatic.

"Alright, fine I'll survive without you at lunch. Try and feel better, maybe it'll pass in an hour."

"You'll be fine at lunch, just maybe sit with Rhett and Link? I'm sure they won't mind." I shrug and grab my towel.

"Maybe. I'll be in the shower." He gives me a weak wave before I leave the room. I'd rather not bother our neighbors by awkwardly sitting with them at lunch, but it's a thousand times better than eating alone in that damn place.

~

Fuck.

I am one of the first ones in the cafeteria today which means that I need to sit somewhere before all the tables are taken. There's a chance my neighbors may not be coming today, but I was hoping I'd come down a few minutes later in the chance to hopefully see them sat down already. But no, I came early because I was extra hungry for today's slop. 

I finally swallow my pride and just sit at the smallest table in the room, hoping nobody notices me or cares about my existence. As more people started filing in, I felt better about sitting alone until I heard a voice.

"This seat taken?" Smooth and Southern, who ever could it be? I turn around in my chair to be met with a cerulean sea behind dark frames and a cute smirk.

"Pop a squat." Those are the stupid words out of my mouth as my invitation. Luckily, Charles, or should I say _Link_ is nice enough to give me a smile and sit without commenting about my idiotic response.

"Thanks. Rhett wasn't feelin' too well so I was forced to come alone. Somethin' about a stomach issue." He explains.

"Same with Joseph. My guess is the pasta from yesterday." He nods with a mouthful of sloppy joe.

"We must have strong stomachs then." He gives a small smirk and I just shrug. We eat in silence for a bit until I ask the question that has been burning my brain.

"So do I call you Charles or Link?" Well, I probably could have worded it better, but when have I ever done anything correct in my life?

"I was wondering when you'd ask that. So, if you want an answer, it's kind of a story and I don't wanna bore you if you're not actually interested." His beautiful eyes stare into my soul waiting for my response.

"I got nothin' but time." He gives a small laugh and nods.

"Alright. So, Rhett and I have actually known each other since first grade. My full name is Charles Lincoln Neal III, an important family name. One day, Rhett pointed out to me that I don't look anything like a Charles, and I agreed with him. I asked him what I should be called then, and he told me Link, as short for my middle name. I tried it out, thought about it for awhile and suddenly, I was no longer Charles, but instead known as Link." He finished his story and I had a bunch of questions running through my head. Why was I suddenly so interested in this man? 

"You and Rhett have known each other for awhile, that's crazy." He nodded.

"How long have ya known Joseph?" He asks and I laugh.

"I met Joseph when I came here." Link furrows his brows in confusion. "What?" I then ask.

"So how are you two rooming together? I thought you had to know someone to room with them, or you'd room solo." This time, I furrow my brows.

"Uh, they put me with Joseph. I didn't have a choice. Wait... When you and Rhett came, did you have to fill out this crazy questionnaire?"

"No? We walked in, feeling very weak so we were clinging on to each other. They told us to go to our room and settle in." He shrugged and I furrowed my brows.

"Wait, before we continue this conversation, do I call you Charles or Link?" He bursts out into laughter.

"Call me either. But, if you decide to call me Charles, just keep it between us, okay? Rhett would _freak_ if he knew I told a stranger to call me by my actual birth name." I blush slightly. Why the fuck am I actually blushing? I'm supposed to feel something for Joseph, according to _them_.

"Moving on, then. When I came here, I was told I was rooming with Joseph because we are supposed to eventually get together. That's the point of all roommates here. Luckily, this place is nice enough to where if someone prefers the same gender, the sanctuary will oblige and grant their wish." Link's eyes widen.

"Wait, so you're tellin' me, everyone thinks Rhett and I are gay for each other?!" I slowly nod my head. Why is my heart fluttering? Who cares if he turns out to not be gay, what does it matter to you, Lindsey? "Dang, I wish I knew that sooner. Shit, did you think I was gay?" He turns to me and his eyes burn through my head.

"The only reason I thought you were gay is because you are rooming with a man. That's just the nature of this place." I try to give a vague answer. I'm not one to show my attraction easily to a man, much less one I just met.

"So... Other than that, you don't think I'm gay?" He leans towards me more, a smirk now on his face. Well shit, now he is making me blush more.

"No, you haven't given me reason to believe you are gay." I shrug, trying my best to be nonchalant. He leans back in his seat again, keeping the smirk on his face.

"That's reassuring. Thank you, Lindsey." We look around as people start to stand up to leave the cafeteria. We start to follow suit.

"No problem, Link." He visibly cringes at me saying his name and I furrow my brows.

"You know what? Who gives a shit what Rhett thinks, please call me Charles and not Link." I quirk my head to the side as we start walking out of the room.

"May I ask why? You should be used to being called Link." This time, I see some redness on his cheeks.

"Uh, well, when you say Charles, it sounds so much better than anybody else who has ever said it. Makes me find a new appreciation for my actual name, I guess." He shrugs and scratches the back of his neck nervously. Thoughts start to flood my mind, thoughts that should be far away from my mind that could lead to dangerous territory.

"Hm. Alright, well it was nice talking and having lunch with you, _Charles_." I emphasize his name and he smirks again as we reach our rooms.

"You too, Lindsey. Maybe we can do this again sometime? I enjoy spendin' time with you." Fuck why is he so sweet?

"Absolutely. I'd love that." I smile. Since when have I ever wanted to be social? What magic is this man pulling on me?

"Great, I'll see ya 'round then. Have a good day." He finishes before unlocking his door and giving me a dazzling smile.

"You too!" I unlock my own door and walk in to Joseph fast asleep with a trash can next to the bed. "Thank god he didn't witness any of that exchange..." I whisper to myself before sitting at my desk to write my to-do list for the day.

~

"According to him, you have been very shy and anti-social around here." I roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not adjusting well. I get it, this place saves people, but you gotta admit, it's completely different from life before this shit." I cross my arms, leaning back in the chair. The older man squints his eyes at me.

"Lindsey, something needs to happen and soon. If you're having issues with Joseph, that's fine we can switch you with another man, but if not you need to help repopulate." I sigh, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Am I allowed to know exactly what Joseph said?" The man clicks his tongue.

"Lindsey, I know this isn't a formal counseling meeting, but I'm sure what Joseph said he doesn't want repeated." 

"Well... How I see it is that, if Joseph was talking about me, then it should concern me." The man raises his brows, thinking about my logic.

"Hm..."

"Am I right?" I ask.

"Fine, I'll let you know some things he said. I am only telling you because it may improve your relationship with him, okay?" I just nod, keeping my sass to myself for once. "He was talking about how he feels very 'friend-zoned' with you. Perhaps you don't find him sexually appealing enough. He told me you two haven't even kissed." I nod slowly, knowing all this is very true. "So, you agree?" 

"I suppose so, yeah." I shrug. The man hums and stays quiet for a few moments, until something clicks in his head.

"There is another thing he mentioned now that I think about it." I raise my eyebrows, gesturing for him to continue. "You have been even more distant from him since you introduced yourself to your neighbors. Would you agree?" My mind immediately goes to Link and how great he has been these past few weeks. 

"I didn't realize I have been distant..." I mumble, the man almost not able to hear me. 

"Lindsey, there are strict rules here you know. Like I said earlier, if you want to switch to another man, we can surely do that. Otherwise, you must only be loyal to Joseph." I furrow my brows.

"What are you trying to say?" I start getting defensive.

"I may be misreading, but maybe Joseph feels you have a better connection to your neighbor than to him?" 

"What? My neighbor is gay, he is living with a man!" I know Link isn't actually gay but I can't get in trouble or I'm out to die.

"Precisely why it would be worse for you to develop something with him behind everybody's back. For him not being your roommate and for not being the same sexuality." I just nod slightly.

"Anything else you need to add?" I ask, really needing to get out of here.

"Nope. Just try and make something happen with Joseph very soon." I stand up and only give a nod to his last statement before leaving the room.

As I'm walking up the desolate stairs of this hellhole, I hear the voice that puts a smile to my face lately. "Lindsey." I stop and turn to look into his mesmerizing blue eyes. He's even wearing clear glasses today, which makes his eyes more noticeable. 

"Charles." I respond and he gives me a smirk. We are just standing in the middle of the stairway.

"Everything okay?" He asks, maybe noticing my slight frown from my conversation a few minutes ago.

"Eh, could be better I suppose." I shrug and his smirk turns to a confused expression.

"Wanna talk about it? I think Rhett went to play chess with one of his new friends so my room is open." As much as I wanted to be alone with him in a room where nobody could see anything that happens, I knew I couldn't.

"It's okay, Link. You were obviously on your way somewhere anyways." I give a fake smile and I see his expression fall to concern.

"Link? I thought I told you to call me Charles?" I just shrug. Maybe giving him the cold shoulder will let me focus on Joseph and not get me kicked out of this place.

"I don't feel right being able to call you that. I don't know you that well and if Rhett can't call you it, then I definitely shouldn't be able to..." I try to come up with a bullshit excuse. Before I can even react, Link pulls me into a suffocating embrace.

"Whatever is goin' on with you, just know that I'm here and always ready to listen to whatever you gotta say. Don't ever feel you aren't good enough to call me Charles. I don't care how long you've known me, I want you to call me that." His voice is shaky and I wonder if he's the one who is going through more shit than I am. He finally pulls us out of the embrace and looks me right in the eyes. "I care about you, and I'd like to think you somewhat care 'bout me too." Fuck why does he have to do this to me?

"Of course I care about you, I don't consistently hang out with just anybody." He gives me a smile before taking my hand, giving it a kiss and walking away to where he was headed before. Holy shit, why must this place have such strict rules?

~

**Link's POV**

Goddammit Link! She is supposed to be with Joseph and you're technically supposed to be with Rhett. Ugh, but I can't go forever without the touch of a woman, and I'm sure Rhett can't either. We've been friends forever, there's no way in hell we are gonna suddenly realize we are gay for each other. Lindsey though, how long can I keep away from her?

"Charles?" My attention is brought back to reality when the old man calls my name.

"Uh, Link. Call me Link, please." I say as I walk in the room and sit down.

"Alright Link. I apologize. What brings you here? This isn't a typical visit." I sigh and play with my fingers.

"Yeah, well I've been battling some issues and I don't know how to go about it..." The man leans forward, intrigued with what I have to say. "Will anything I say here be held against me? Like, will I be kicked out?" 

"Link, we have very strict rules here. If you confess to me that you broke a rule, you will not be kicked out because you came clean, but there will be consequences." I furrow my brows.

"Consequences? Like what?" The man sighs before leaning back in his chair again.

"Depending on how important of a rule you break, I'd say the worst consequence is solitary confinement for a week." I think about that for a minute. That would suck, but anything is better than what Rhett and I went through to get here, right? "Link, did you break a rule?" He then asks.

"No... At least not yet." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Rhett and I... We aren't gay. We are just best friends who've known each other since first grade. We are both straight but we didn't know roommates were supposed to be lovers." The mans eyes widen.

"We have to change some things then..."

"I'm sorry, if I knew when we came in I definitely would've said something. But can't we still room together?" 

"I don't think that's allowed, Link. We need you for repopulation." I furrow my brows.

"Wait, you guys don't have on file that Rhett and I have had vasectomies?" The mans eyes widen again.

"Damn, did they not ask you anything when you guys came in?" I shake my head, hoping I didn't just kill Rhett and I by saying this. "Don't worry, we aren't gonna kick you out. Even though you can't help repopulate, you two can be useful for other things. Also by telling me this, I suppose it's fine if you and Rhett stay roommates." I do a victory dance in my head, thanking god I didn't fuck everything up. "Was that all you had to confess?" He asked, and Lindsey immediately pops in my head. I feel like I've almost messed up enough today, so I'll keep my attraction for Lindsey to myself. At least for now.

"Uh, yeah pretty much. I wasn't sure how that was gonna go, haha." I stand up from my seat.

"Well, I will still have to report this but you and Rhett have nothing to worry about as far as I'm concerned." I smile and shake the mans hand.

"Thank you." I give a slight head nod before leaving. Now the question: Do I check up on Lindsey or give her time? I decide to give her time and if she wants to talk to me, she will come to me.

~

**Lindsey's POV**

It's been a few days since the stairway incident. I have just been summoned to the counseling office again and I have no clue why. I've been distancing myself from Link to resist temptation, and I even kissed Joseph the other day! I don't understand why I need to go back to counseling. 

I walk into the room and the old man is sitting in the exact same spot as the last time I was in here. "Ah, Lindsey, come right in. Have a seat." He says and I hesitantly take a seat.

"I was just here a few days ago, is there something I did wrong?" 

"No, don't worry you're not in trouble." I sigh of relief, but I still don't know why I'm here.

"Okay, if I'm not in trouble, why am I here?" I ask and the man smirks.

"You aren't in trouble, but I requested for you to see me again so soon because I want to prevent you from getting yourself in trouble." I furrow my brows, what is he talking about? "I'll elaborate. First, though, I would like to say I'm proud of you. You finally kissed Joseph which is a step in the right direction!" I internally roll my eyes at that, it just sounds so stupid.

"Thank you..."

"Secondly, I talked to Link the other day. Correct me if I'm wrong but he is your neighbor you have become friends with, correct?" My heart stops. Did Link say something questionable about me?

"Yeah, is he alright?" I ask, trying not to seem suspicious by asking if Link said anything bad about me.

"Oh, don't worry he's fine. I just wanted to make sure you knew that he actually isn't gay." I widen my eyes so that I can fake being shocked by this news.

"Really? Wow, him and Rhett seemed so close I was almost for sure they were a couple."

"No, turns out they are only best friends. Nobody asked them any questions when they walked in apparently." He rolls his eyes and I just nod, pretending I haven't heard any of this before. 

"No offense but, why are you telling me all of this personal stuff about him?" I just want to get to the point so I can leave.

"I wanted you to know this in case he tries to break any rules with you." I furrow my brows.

"Break any rules? What do you mean? He will just be put in a different room so he can help repopulate, we won't even be neighbors anymore." 

"Actually, no he will continue rooming with Rhett." The man leans forward in his seat.

"What? That's odd. Is it because there are no women to room with right now?"

"No, apparently they both have had vasectomies, so moving them would be useless as they cannot repopulate." For some reason, my heart sunk at that news. Why am I so disappointed that Link can't repopulate? I shouldn't care! "Anyways, what I mean by breaking the rules is, since he is not gay and also will not be rooming with a woman, he might gain an interest in a woman who is already taken here. Perhaps a neighbor or a new friend of his..." The man continues and I suddenly know where this is going to go.

"You think that Link will want to be with me?" I ask, trying my best not to sound hopeful about that situation. 

"I'm not sure, which is why I thought I would tell you this." I just nod, thinking I'm done here but he continues. "You know, Lindsey, it would be allowed if you requested to room with Link instead. We have plenty of woman who can repopulate and I'm sure more survivors will show up as well. We could arrange this as long as you're on your best behavior." I take in all that he is telling me. 

Would I want to room with Link instead of Joseph? Joseph is a nice guy I'm just not particularly attracted to him like that. But Rhett and Link are best friends and I don't want to be the reason Link abandons his lifelong best friend, either.

"Lindsey?"

"I think it's best for everyone if I stay with Joseph. I could help repopulate and Rhett and Link won't be separated." The man leans back in his chair and smirks.

"And you're sure about this decision?" He asks, seeming to challenge me.

"I'm sure. May I go back to my room now?" He taps his pen against his chin for a moment.

"How about this: If you do not take the next step with Joseph by next week and you don't request to room with Link during that time, you will be put in solidary confinement for two weeks." My eyes widen. What the hell kind of a deal is this? "Lindsey, I'm only doing this because we have to move forward. If you won't move forward, then you must let us know. We are trying to be as fair as possible here, but time is running out." I stay silent for a moment.

"Fine, you have a deal." I huff out and the man stands up and extends a hand out for me to shake and 'close the deal'. I stand up and shake his hand.

"Great, I will see you next week then." We stop shaking hands and I walk out of the room. I'm relieved that's over, but now I have to make a decision and fast. Do I be selfish and try and take Link away from his best friend, or do I be selfless and stay with Joseph and be disappointed for the rest of my life?

~

**Link's POV**

It's been awhile since I've seen Lindsey. I think she's avoiding me but I have no clue why. I thought she said she cared about me! Dammit, Link calm down! Ugh, I can't get her out of my head, though. "Link?" Rhett breaks my train of thought.

"Yeah?" 

"You okay? You look stressed."

"Just thinking is all." I try to be vague but Rhett knows me too well.

"Bullshit." He scoots his chair closer to mine. "Lincoln, Lincoln, whatcha thinkin'?" He asks, trying to add humor to this.

"I don't even think I'm allowed to say..." He furrows his brows.

"What? It's only me, Bo! I ain't gonna tell anyone your secrets, especially anyone here!"

"You're not even gonna tell Karina?" Rhett gives me a reassuring smile.

"No, I'm not gonna tell Karina. I like her, but I don't go tellin' her secrets about you yet. I only tell her what annoying things you do that get me pissed off." We both laugh at his statement.

"Alright, well I haven't heard anything from Lindsey in a couple of days. The last time we saw each other, I hugged her and told her I cared about her, and she said she cared about me too. She looked like she was goin' through somethin' but I wasn't gonna push her into tellin' me. Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, but you should definitely try n' talk to her, man. Tell her you miss her company and that you'll lend an ear if she needs." 

"Okay, but I think she's been purposefully avoiding me. I don't wanna be the jerk that corners her just to tell her I miss her, man!" Rhett stays silent and just smirks at me. "What?"

"You like her." I furrow my brows.

"You're ridiculous, man. She's got Joseph she wants nothin' to do with me. He's blonde and built, basically anyone would want him." Rhett just smirks more.

"So what she's got Joseph? I have a feelin' she ain't even into him." I furrow my brows.

"Oh yeah? Why do you think that?" I raise an eyebrow, trying to call his bullshit.

"Well, our neighbors on our other side seem to fuck like every other day cause these walls are paper thin and we can hear everythin'." I just nod, seeing where he's going with this. "Silent in her room, man. Every damn night, nothin' goin' on. And guess what! Even if there was somethin' goin' on, they are so quiet it must not even be enjoyable!" I roll my eyes at his ridiculous theory.

"Not everyone is obnoxious when having sex, Rhett." He just shrugs and scoots away.

"Whatever man, wallow in heartbreak then." Suddenly, there's a knock on our door.

~

**Lindsey's POV**

It's been two days since I went to counseling again. I still haven't made a decision and I have still been avoiding Link. What I do know is, I've kissed Joseph three more times and I don't really feel anything more for him. He's a nice guy but I just can't see myself doing anything more than hugging him.

I decide it's finally time to face Link and see what is going to happen for the rest of my time in this place.

"Where ya goin'?" Joseph asks, looking up from his Bible. 

"I've been anti-social enough for the past week, I'm gonna see if Rhett and Link wanna do something." Joseph closes his Bible.

"Oh, I can come with if you want?" Shit, I was hoping he'd want a little time away from me so I could talk to Link alone.

"Actually, no offense Joseph but I'm sure you want some alone time. Maybe later we can all do something, though?" God I feel like a bitch in high school trying to make excuses to not hang out with someone I don't like.

"Oh... Yeah, that's fine! I'll see you later for dinner?" He asks with a hopeful look. Damn I feel bad. I smile at him and nod.

"Sure, see you later!" I walk out of our room and sigh, really feeling bad. He is such a nice guy, why can't I be attracted to him and make life easy? I walk the few steps and knock on the door, hoping only Link is in there. Just my luck, Rhett opens the door and his eyes widen.

"Hey, Lindsey. What's up?" I hear one of the chairs roll and I faintly see Link behind Rhett.

"Hi, Rhett. I was wondering if Link had a moment?" Rhett smirks and turns around to look at his best friend.

"I don't know, Link you have a moment to speak to Lindsey?" He says, almost in a teasing way. I see Link huff and stand up from him chair.

"Yeah, I'm never doin' anything special." 

"You know what? I think Karina told me she wanted to hang out soon so I'll go see where she is..." Rhett suddenly says and walks past me out the door. "You two have fun." I furrow my brows, watching the tall man leave so suddenly, then turn back to Link.

"What did I tell you about calling me Link?" He asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, everyone else calls you that." I look down, feeling bad for avoiding him.

"You want to come in? It seems Rhett had prior plans." He steps aside and I hesitantly walk in their room.

"Thank you." He motions for me to take a seat in Rhett's chair and I sit, knowing this talk is gonna be awkward. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much..." I say softly, not able to look in his beautiful blues.

"Yeah, you been busy or somethin'?" He asks, but I know he knows the answer already. He's being a little cold and I don't blame him.

"Honestly, no. But I do need to talk to you about a serious topic..." Suddenly I see he leans forward in his chair, the cold exterior seeming to vanish when I said that.

"Is everything okay? I didn't do anything did I?" He asks with sincerity.

"No, of course not. It's all me, Charles..." I say, my voice shaking with all the anxiety I'm having. He scoots his chair closer to me, grabbing my hands in his to comfort me.

"Lindsey, tell me what's goin' on." I'm not looking at him but I can feel his intense eye contact.

"I went to counseling earlier this week and was told I need to step things up with Joseph. I tried, I kissed him a few times to try and get passed the 'friendship phase' or whatever..." I feel his hands squeeze mine a little more when I said I kissed Joseph. "I figured that me kissing him will get this place off my back for a little bit. But then two days ago I was called down again."

"Why?" He basically whispers, I could feel his breath on my face and that just made things more difficult for me.

"The counselor told me your story. How you're not gay, and he also told me you and Rhett got vasectomies. At first I had no clue why he was telling me your personal information, but then he explained..."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wants to make sure you and I won't be breaking any rules." I finally look up into his eyes. He stays silent for a second, I could see his Addams apple move.

"W-why would he think we would break any rules?" He stutters out, probably knowing where I'm going with this.

"He said since you're not gay but will continue to room with Rhett, you might eventually find an interest in someone who is already taken." He nods.

"Okay, but I'm not interested in getting kicked out of here. I think I can handle being lonely as to not break any rules." My heart sunk at his statement and I involuntarily squeezed his hands a little.

"That's not all he said..." I say softly looking down again, but Link reaches a hand out to my chin to lift my head and look up at him.

"What else did he say?" He asked, his voice as smooth as butter.

"He told me I could request to room with someone other than Joseph. Specifically, that I could room with you if I wanted." I see his eyes widen a little, but he remains quiet to let me continue. "After that, he told me if I don't take another step with Joseph within a week, that I need to request to room with you or I'll be in solitary confinement for two weeks..." I almost didn't finish my sentence when he pulled me into a tight embrace. 

"So he basically is pressuring you to either have sex with Joseph, or to room with me to eventually pressure you into having sex with me?" I can feel his chest rumble as he speaks because we are still in a tight embrace.

"You're not getting it, Charles. He said you because I'm more attracted to you than I am to Joseph..." He pulls away from our embrace and stares into my soul with his blue orbs.

"What? But he's blonde, and super fit. I'm nerdy and skinny..." I grab his hands, not liking how he is degrading himself.

"One, you are toned, not skinny. Two, not every girl drools over blonde guys. Listen, Joseph is a sweet guy, I'm just not interested in him as more than a friend..." Link smiles a bit, then frowns.

"So... What does this mean?" He asks.

"Well, I'm prepared to just take the leap with Joseph because I don't want you to feel like you have to abandon Rhett to be on his own here if I request to room with you." I let go of his hand and stand up to get ready to leave. "I wanted to tell you because I really like you, and it's easier to suppress my feelings if I'm not around you as much." I finish, going to turn the doorknob to leave, but I'm suddenly pushed against the door and there are soft lips attached to mine. 

"I don't want you to settle." He whispers when we part from our brief kiss, his body still against mine keeping me against the door. He reaches up to brush a strand of hair away from my face. "I think Rhett plans to room with this Karina girl anyways. I wouldn't even be abandoning him." He keeps his hand on my cheek, studying my face.

"W-what we are doing i-is against the rules, Charles..." I whisper and I see him close his eyes when I say his name. 

"So room with me and we can be together. We won't have to break any rules and we will be happy." I bite my lip, watching his eyes go down to my lips before looking into my own again. He softly strokes my cheek with his hand, waiting for my response.

"Okay, I'll request to room with you, then." I say. 

*****Rated R*****

I see him smile for a millisecond before his lips are on mine again, more intense this time. He parts my lips with his tongue and we fight for dominance, our breaths heavy and soft moans fill the quiet room.

"Shhh, we gotta be quiet." He pulls away to whisper. Then he reaches down to pick me up from my waist and bring me to his desk. He sets me on top of his desk as he stands between my legs, going back to my lips for another heated kiss. His hands run up and down my back as mine tangle in his soft hair. 

_Sorry Joseph but Link is the better kisser._

I start to feel his erection against my left thigh and I push my thigh against it a little bit. He groans against my mouth, grinding into me to get more friction. We are both panting at this point. He starts to trail small kisses to my cheek, down my jaw and eventually to land on my neck. "W-wait... Don't leave any marks yet." I say between pants. "Wait until we tell them we want to be together..." His face leaves my neck and he gazes intensely into my eyes. His hand comes back up to my cheek, his thumb stroking my bottom lip.

"Goddamn you're beautiful..." I blush and run my hands through his hair.

"Well, you're pretty damn handsome yourself, Charles." I smile and he leans in to kiss me again. 

"I wanna do this right..." He mutters and suddenly he picks me up again and brings me to his bed, laying me down with him hovering over me. "Ugh, I wanna kiss your neck so bad..." 

"Sorry, it'll just have to wait." I smirk and he leans in again, putting more of his body weight on me. 

"I'm not crushing you, am I?" He asks, making sure I'm comfortable.

"No, you're okay." I smile reassuringly at him and he kisses me again. I reach down and palm his erection, he groans in my mouth again, grinding into my hand. I pull my hand away and start taking off his t-shirt. His mouth disconnects from mine so he can take it off and throw it on the floor. I run my hands across his shoulders and chest, admiring his physique. "I think I should let you know I thought you were hot when I met you." He chuckles a little.

"You mean before or after I showered?" 

"After, you've got nice strong arms." I blush at my own words and he just smirks and goes back to kissing me, his hands grasping my shirt to take it off.

Eventually all of our clothes are shed as we are still making out on his bed. "Shit, do we have any condoms here?" He suddenly asks, we are both breathing heavily.

"No, everyone is tested for STD's and those who have them are separate from everyone else. I'm not worried." I smile and he nods and our lips connect again. His hand trails down my body, awakening my nerves with his touch until he reaches where I want him the most. He enters one finger in me and I can't help the moan that comes out. He quickly puts his hand over my mouth.

"As much as I'd love to hear you, we gotta be quiet, baby." He tells me in a gruff voice that I haven't heard from him before. Fuck, his Southern accent sounds so good. He starts to move his finger in and out before adding a second digit to stretch me out. He goes in all the way to his knuckles and I'm trying my best not to be so loud. "Fuck, you're so tight, baby." He whispers in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe a little.

"Don't stop..." I say breathlessly. I start to rock against his hand, causing more friction. He adds a third finger and I feel myself getting so close to the edge. "I-I'm gonna..."

"Say my name, baby..." He groans out, his hand moving so fast I can't concentrate on anything.

"C-charles, ple-ase..." Suddenly he stops and removes his fingers all together. "What the-?" Then, I feel him start to enter me, slowly he moves to fill me. "O-oh..."

"That's it, baby..." He groans, rocking slowly, moving my right leg to wrap around his waist.

"Faster..." I whisper. His head moves and he goes to kiss my lips again, rocking against me a little faster, developing a rhythm. We are both panting and moaning in each others mouths, our bodies hot and sweaty as we form into one. He keeps going faster, his legs flexing and his arms moving on each side of me to grasp the small headboard and bunch up the sheets in his other hand. The bed is creaking as he continues to speed up, I wrap both of my legs around his waist, making him slide deeper into me with each thrust of his hips. I bring one of my hands into his hair, grasping for dear life it seems, while my other hand reaches down to his lower back to push his hips further against me. His thrusts start to become more erratic, his hips grinding into me so hard I start to see stars. 

"I'm gonna come baby..." He moans in my ear between the pants of his breath.

"Me too..." With one last hard thrust I start to feel him fill me which leads to me repeatedly clenching around him.

"Fuck..." He groans out, staying inside of me as we catch our breaths. 

"Holy shit..." He lifts his face from next to my head and kisses me passionately. He slowly pulls himself out of me and rolls to lay next to me on his small bed.

*****End of scene*****

"Come here." He whispers, reaching over to bring me into a cuddling position. Our legs entangle and he drapes his comforter over our naked bodies. "I like you too, I don't know if you can tell." We both chuckle breathlessly. 

"No, I couldn't tell." I say sarcastically and he smiles and gives me a peck on my cheek. 

"So... Does this mean you'll be with me?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"Of course, we just gotta make it official with the sanctuary." 

"I also gotta tell Rhett he needs to hurry up and make a move with Karina so he isn't out of a roommate."

"Oh, yeah I don't know how I'm gonna tell Joseph..." Link turns my head to kiss me softly on the lips.

"We'll figure everything out. Let's just stay here for now." He says and kisses my temple, pulling me in to hug me closer to him.

"Sounds good to me." I whisper with a big smile on my face.


	2. Christmas Party

**Lindsey's POV**

"Everyone please eat the snacks, there are plenty to go around!" Stevie's voice booms throughout the studio. A couple of crew members head towards the table to get their snacks. "Also remember we have two very special performances you won't wanna miss!" Stevie continues. I nudge Scotty as he comes back with a plate full of crackers and cheese.

"Hear that? You'll be part of a Mythical special performance." He smiles at me.

"Yeah, I've been practicing 25 Christmas Trees for awhile just for this. Do you know what the other performance is going to be?"

"Rhett and Link probably planned something. Maybe they hired David Blaine." I shrug and Scotty laughs.

"That's something David would do." Scotty checks his watch for the time. "Oh, I better get ready." He kisses me on the cheek before going in the back of the studio to prepare for his performance. I take a sip from my Dr. Pepper, looking around at everyone socializing when I get a nudge on my shoulder.

"Ew, Dr. Pepper. That stuff is nasty." I turn and see Link standing there with a smirk on his face. He's wearing his iconic cat sweater with an elf hat. 

"It happens to be my favorite soda. You shouldn't complain, they made sure to have plenty of Sprite for you." I shrug.

"Very true. So, why are you standing here alone while literally everyone else is socializing?" 

"I was just talking to Scotty but he had to go back to prepare for his performance." Link nods. "Speaking of, what do you and Rhett got planned?" I softly elbow him, raising my brows trying to get an answer.

"Oh, I can't say. It's a surprise." 

"Dang... Does Stevie even know?" 

"Nope, you'll just have to see." His smirk gets wider and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Neal." Suddenly, the lights go dark and I know Scotty is about to perform. The studio goes quiet as he walks out with a microphone. 

"What's up, Mythical Crew?" He asks and people start to cheer. I notice Link is standing right next to me, like _right_ next to me. "Everyone ready for an original Christmas song?" More of the crew start to cheer as Scotty tries and hypes them up. "Alright, that's what I like to hear! Without further ado, please enjoy my newest song, 25 Christmas Trees." More clapping is heard and the music starts to play and Scotty starts singing. 

"You've got a talented guy up there." Link leans over and tells me.

"Thank you, he definitely loves singing for people." I smile, looking at Scotty dance about on the stage, getting really into the song. Rhett comes over to where Link and I are and whispers something to Link before heading to the door that leads to the back of the studio.

"Hey, I gotta go but enjoy the show." Link leans over and whispers to me, this time he winks at me and I wonder what he has up his sleeve. He walks over to where Rhett just went before disappearing backstage. I brush the encounter off and focus back on Scotty performing.

Everyone cheers, including myself, as Scotty finishes his song. He walks off stage and I know I'll see him in only a few minutes again. "Hey, Lindsey, you got a minute?" Stevie suddenly approaches me with a big grin on her face. I look around to see if Scotty is around but I don't see him anywhere.

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" Stevie doesn't say anything and just pulls me away from the studio. "Stevie, where are we going?" I laugh and she shushes me.

"You'll see, don't worry you'll love it." I just shrug and let Stevie lead me to where she wants to go. Then, I realize we are climbing the ladder to the place where we can see the entire studio from above. I can hear the chatter of people from below. 

"Why are we up here?" I ask and Stevie smirks while digging something out of her pocket. She takes out a mistletoe and my eyes widen. 

"We are going to prank Rhett and Link." She says in a devious tone.

"Ohhhh, we are gonna make them kiss, I see." I chuckle. "Wait, why are we up here then?" She furrows her brows. 

"Uh, they are performing next? Didn't you know?" I shake my head.

"No! Link wouldn't tell me, that little shit." Stevie laughs.

"Well, here," She hands me the mistletoe. "I'll let you hang it over their heads so you can get back at him for not telling you." I smile.

"Thanks, this is gonna be great." We start giggling like children at a sleepover.

"Shh, they're coming! Wait to lower it until they are done though." She whispers and I nod, watching the two men walk to where Scotty was not too long ago and the lights dim again. The chatter stops and everyone pays attention to their bosses.

"Mythical Crew do we got somethin' special for you." Link starts in the microphone. I see him look around and his brows furrow. He is probably wondering where Stevie is.

"That's right, Link. It's the most wonderful time of the year so we gotta get festive. But, Mythical Crew, you know we ain't gonna just sing you a Christmas Carol, Rhett and Link style."

"Nope, we are gonna step it up a bit. Hit it, David Hill!" Link says and music starts to play. They are taking turns singing their parodies from past Christmas episodes of GMM. Everyone is laughing and enjoying their ridiculous performance. I almost forget that I have a task at hand. Rhett and Link end their performance by singing a small part of "Christmas Booty" and of course they had to put the actual booties on for the song. They finish while posing back to back looking at the audience as they cheer for their bosses.

"Now, Lindsey!" Stevie whispers to me and I carefully drop down the mistletoe, trying to somewhat land it between both men. The audience stops cheering and then starts laughing. 

"What was that?!" Rhett asks and I see him bend down to pick up the mistletoe. Through mine and Stevie's hysterical laughing, I lock eyes with Link looking up right at us. Except, I think he can only see me because Stevie fell to the floor of the loft laughing.

"Stevie, get back up here, they're gonna think it was only me!" I whisper shout to her.

"Good! You're getting Link back." She stays on the ground laughing and I look back down to see Link shake his head with a smirk before turning back to the audience.

"Well, Rhett, it looks like we just got pranked." The brunette says in the microphone.

"Aren't you guys gonna kiss?" Emily yells from the crowd in the studio, laughing right after asking.

"I don't wanna kiss him!" Rhett exclaims, still holding the mistletoe.

"It's tradition, the mistletoe was over you guys so I think by the law of Christmas, you have to kiss!" Chase chimes in and Rhett and Link roll their eyes.

"But there's gonna be so many fanfiction and edits about this!" Link complains and everyone laughs.

"C'mon buddyroll, we gotta do it, let's just get it over with." Rhett says and Link gives him a defeated look. 

"Fine, but whoever pulled this prank is gonna get it!" Link says.

"We don't even know whop pranked us, just accept your fate man!" Rhett says and the two men get closer to each other. Then, they kiss each other on the cheek. "There! We did it, happy?" The audience laughs and claps for the men. They leave the stage and go back again. Then I realize, if they decide to corner me and Stevie, we have no escape since we are still on the loft.

"Stevie, we gotta escape before they corner us up here!" I whisper-yell to her.

"Calm down, they aren't gonna do anything. They don't even know who pranked them!"

"Link looked _right_ at me, it was Rhett who didn't see."

"Oh shit, you're in so much trouble then!" She says and I roll my eyes.

"It was your idea! Why would I be in so much trouble, I think he'd just scold me for doing it." Stevie laughs maniacally. "Why are you laughing like that?"

"Oh you'll see. Everyone sees it except for you." She gets up and starts heading down the ladder with a smirk.

"Stevie, what do you mean?!" I yell down to her, but she doesn't answer. I sigh and check my phone, seeing Scotty texted me.

**Scotty:**

**Sorry, I had to leave my mom is stuck in a thunderstorm in Beverly Hills. I'll see you tonight, babe and I hope everyone liked my performance at the party!**

I'm a little disappointed he had to leave and I didn't get to say goodbye. I quickly text him back when I realize I'm still in the loft.

**Lindsey:**

**It's okay, babe! I understand, I hope your mom gets home safe!**

I send that and look around, seeing nobody around I decide it's all clear for me to go back down. Maybe they caught Stevie and scolded her about the prank instead? I head down the ladder and don't see anyone around. Thank god, maybe I can leave unnoticed and hopefully not get yelled at by my bosses. 

I start walking down to my office where my jacket and keys are. I take the back way so I don't have to go through the crowd of people at the party. I make it all the way to wardrobe and think I'm clear to leave for sure, when I hear a smooth Southern voice that stops me in my tracks. "Where ya goin' all sneaky-like?" I slowly turn around and see him leaning against a wall with a bunch of shelves with various clothing items on it.

"I'm just heading out to get my jacket and keys, if you'll excuse me." I try and get out of this confrontation and turn back around, but I feel a hand softly grasp my elbow. 

"You're seriously gonna leave without saying goodbye to anyone? There's a storm out there, you need to let someone know you're leaving in case something happens to you." Link explains his concern, and I'm surprised he's not scolding me for the prank.

"I'll be okay, Link. I know how to drive in bad weather." I respond, he is still holding my elbow and looking at me with concern.

"Where's Scott?" He suddenly asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"He had to leave earlier and help his mother get through the storm from Beverly Hills." Link's expression doesn't change. "Why?"

"I don't think it's safe for you to drive out there alone." I furrow my brows this time.

"Link, I can't stay here until the storm passes, I have to get home." I pull my elbow out of his grasp and head towards my office, ignoring his footsteps right behind me.

"Lindsey..." I open my office door and grab my jacket. I search around for my keys but they are nowhere to be found. 

"Shit!" I smack my forehead a few times.

"Watch your language, this is a family environment." Link smirks, leaning against the doorway.

"Stop being smug. I'm not in the mood for jokes..." I sit in my office chair, feeling defeated.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I could bring you home since it seems you and Scott carpooled and he had to take your car to get his mom." His face and voice softens as he slowly approaches me.

"It's okay, Link. Go back to the party you're one of the hosts, everyone is probably wondering where you are." When I think he will walk away, he actually crouches down next to me, not making any motion to leave.

"I leave parties all the time with nobody noticing, I'm not needed, trust me. I'd rather have people wondering where I am then keeping you here with no way home." I slightly smile.

"Thanks Link, I just feel bad you're supposed to be having fun with the crew." He smiles and shrugs. "I'm gonna call Scotty quick and see where he is and if his mom is okay." I get my phone out and Link stands up.

"I'll give you some privacy..." He mumbles.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. Of course if you want to you can..." I ramble on like an idiot and Link lets out a breathy chuckle.

"I'll stay in case he can't pick you up anytime soon, how about that?" I nod and look at my phone to call Scotty. It rings a couple of times before he picks up.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey, babe." I glance and see Link wince. Why would he wince? "Where are you?" 

"Uhhh, I'm driving in Pasadena why?" He asks and I furrow my brows. Why would he be in Pasadena? His mom was in Beverly Hills, we live in Burbank and his mom lives in Westwood right next to Beverly Hills.

"Why are you in Pasadena? Is your mom okay?" I ask and I see out of the corner of my eye Link looking at me with concern.

"What? Yeah she's fine." He avoids my first question.

"Scotty, are you drunk?" I ask and Link stands up, walking slowly towards me.

"Don't worry, Toddy is driving. He asked to celebrate after my performance at the party." I roll my eyes.

"Scott, I need my car. You know I don't like other people driving it." I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over at Link.

"Todd is a good driver, Lindsey. Don't worry! Oh! I probably won't be home until late tonight..." I roll my eyes again and scoff. Before I know it, Link is taking my phone.

"Scott, do your girlfriend a favor and sober up, get her car safely home and just celebrate with her instead tonight. She's proud of you man, you can celebrate with the boys tomorrow or something." Link explains to Scotty.

**Link's POV**

"Of course you would know what my girlfriend wants, Link..." I furrow my brows.

"What do you mean? Are you just angry because you're drunk?" I look over and Lindsey looks concerned.

"Why is everyone so blind? My girlfriend is basically in love with you, dude! The entire time I was performing, she was fixated on you standing next to her, not me!" I stay silent, not believing what he's telling me.

"Scott, you're drunk, y-you don't know what you're saying..." I start to stutter.

"Open your eyes man. I'm just tired of being the one she 'settled' on." He then hangs up and I am speechless.

**Lindsey's POV**

"What did he say? Why did he hang up?" I ask. He turns to me and slowly gives me my phone back.

"H-he said some crazy things, Lindsey..." Link looks up at me and I give him a concerned look.

"Like what, Link? Did he insult you?" He shakes his head.

"No, nothing like that. He said that you-you're in love with me?" My eyes widen and my heart sinks.

"H-he said that?" I ask and he nods and slowly walks towards me. 

"Whose idea was it?" He simply asks and I furrow my brows.

"W-what?" He pulls out the mistletoe from his back pocket.

"This. You or Stevie?" 

"Technically Stevie, she dragged me along." He smirks.

"But you were the one to actually throw it?" 

"Yeah..." He doesn't say anything for a minute, then he suddenly holds up the mistletoe over his head.

"Oh! Look at that, Rhett isn't here this time..." He looks up at it then right back into my eyes with a grin. I don't move a muscle, not believing this is happening. "Lindsey, you know the rule of the mistletoe, don't you?" He smirks, raising his eyebrows at me.

"U-uh, yeah..." I'm speechless, what the hell do I do in this situation? I've never thought this would ever happen. He lowers the mistletoe and tosses it on my desk before turning back to me and reaching for my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I definitely feel something for you, Stevie has been reminding me every day that she sees me gawking at you..." He says softly.

"So that's what she meant earlier." I say more to myself than to him.

"What did she say earlier?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Just that I'd be in a lot of trouble with you." He smirks again.

"Hey, why haven't you kissed me yet? The mistletoe was _right_ over my head, clear as day!" We share a laugh and then suddenly he leans in. Our lips connect in a sweet kiss and I can feel him smile.

"I didn't because I'm in shock. First I think I get broken up with by my boyfriend and all of a sudden you're dangling a mistletoe over your head looking at me!" I say as we part and he chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait, though. Hearing that you reciprocate my feelings, I couldn't help myself, I had to let you know how I feel." He explains. He opens his mouth again to say something but this time I lean in to kiss him. This kiss is more passionate and he holds me closer, locking me in an embrace. "Be with me." He simply says as we part again. I reach and runs my fingers through his hair as I smile.

"Only if you'll be with me..." I bite my lip with a smile, he smiles too and kisses me again.

"Merry Christmas." He mumbles between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very cheesy I know. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways, though! Also as some of you could've guessed, Scotty is Scotty Sire and no hate for him here. I incorporated him because of his new song that I really like. Thanks guys!


	3. The Bartenders

"Which side you takin' tonight, Bo?" Rhett asks Link, cleaning a glass with a towel as his best friend is across the empty bar wiping down the tables.

"Doesn't matter to me, man. It's Friday so both sides are gonna be just as busy." Link responds, pushing in some chairs.

"Yeah, I'm not excited. It's only us, Paul called in tonight cause he's gotta watch his daughter for the night." Rhett says, moving on to wipe down the bar top.

"We can do it, man. Time will fly cause it'll be busy, we will be outta here before you know it." Link fixes his glasses before looking at his best friend and coworker.

"Thanks, Bo. Finish up those tables, we open in ten." Link nods and both men get back to wiping down their areas of the bar.

~

"Link, you got three who just sat down on your side!" Rhett yells to the brunette.

"Got it, just finishin' makin' this drink!" Link replies, mixing a Manhattan for another customer. He walks back over to his side with the drink. "Here is your Manhattan, sir." He places the drink down and moves to his three new customers. "How can I help you, fellas?" 

"Can I get a Whiskey Sour?" A lanky bald man with small rectangle glasses asks.

"Sure thing." Link nods and looks to the beefy blonde man next to the bald guy.

"I'll take a Negroni, please." Link nods and turns to the last guy who has similar features to Rhett.

"Gin and Tonic." The man simply says.

"Got it, I'll be back with your drinks." Link says before moving to make the three drinks. "Rhett, when you get a chance could you go down and get more whiskey?" Link asks as he walk towards Rhett to grab the gin.

"Yep, I'll do it after I serve this Mojito." 

"Thanks, man. As soon as it dies down you can take your break first." Link pours the three drinks and makes his way back to the men who ordered the drinks. "Here's your drinks, enjoy." Link places the glasses down and the men take their drinks, leaving Link a tip.

~

"Riley, I hate bars why are you dragging me here?" Lindsey whines as her friend pulls her down the quiet street.

"Because all you do is work and sit at home. I gotta get you drunk and either dancing, playing bar games, or hitting on cute guys." Lindsey rolls her eyes.

"The only possibility out of those three things I'm doing is playing bar games. And I'm **not** playing with any sleezy bar guys." Riley scoffs.

"You don't know anything about this area do you?" Lindsey furrows her brows.

"What do you mean?"

"The bar we are going to isn't some sleezy dive bar. It's actually a classy bar that has good liquor, clean guys, and I hear even the bartenders are nice to look at." Riley raises her eyebrows, trying to impress her friend.

"You're already dragging me, stop lying to me and trying to sell this place when I have no choice in going." Riley rolls her eyes at Lindsey's response.

"I'm not lying. You'll see once we get there." 

"How long until we get there? These heels hurt my feet."

"It's literally not even five minutes away. You'll make it, Linds." Lindsey huffs but doesn't respond. The two friends walk a little longer until Riley stops in front of a nice looking building.

"This is it?" 

"Yeah, isn't it nice?"

"We'll see when we are inside..." Riley rolls her eyes and leads her friend inside. The place is loud but not as loud as the usual bar. The décor is very rustic and Lindsey loves the design of everything. The people in the bar are keeping to themselves and don't seem sleezy or dirty at all. There is a small group of guys playing pool, a few couples dancing to the music that is playing, and the rest of the crowd is sitting down at tables or the bar enjoying their drinks.

"So...?" Riley elbows Lindsey.

"You said good liquor and cute bartenders, right?" Lindsey asks.

"I heard there were cute bartenders, but who knows. As for the liquor, look around they aren't messing around in here." Lindsey nods.

"Well, let's find out if there are cute bartenders, then." Riley smirks and both women walk up to the bar. There are some people, but the bar isn't completely full. 

"Ooo, that one has a nice beard." Riley points to the bartender on the other side of the bar. "Wow, he's tall too." Lindsey chuckles. 

"Go to the other side and give him some charm, then. Maybe he likes girls with the same hair color." Riley chuckles.

"You're not coming with?"

"Nope. I'm not helping you flirt, I'll stay right here." Lindsey smirks as Riley sticks her tongue out at her before walking away. Lindsey turns to look forward again and is met with a handsome man on her side of the bar.

"Link! You got a customer waiting!" Rhett yells to his best friend. Link turns and sees a pretty woman looking right at him. She smiles as he walks over. 

"Sorry, miss. What would you like?" Lindsey's words got caught in her throat. 

"Y-you're Southern?" She asks and Link furrows his brows with a grin.

"Yes ma'am. Born and raised in North Carolina." Lindsey slightly bites her lip with a small smile.

"I'll have a Negroni, please." Link smirks and nods, turning around to make her drink.

"Rhett, where did you put the orange slices?" Link goes up to the tall man who is talking to another woman.

"I put them near the stouts." Rhett says, immediately turning back to the woman.

"Thanks, but don't forget we got people to serve." Link somewhat scolds the blonde, noticing the taller man get lost in a conversation with the woman.

"You were doin' it too, man. Lighten up, it's not too busy right now." Link rolls his eyes and finishes making the drink. He walks back to the woman with a smile.

"A Negroni for the lady." Lindsey blushes as Link hands her the drink.

"Thank you, kindly. I think your coworker is really hitting on my friend." She adds taking a sip of her drink. Link turns to where Rhett is and chuckles.

"They seem to be having fun. As long as I don't get swamped while he is flirting, I'm fine with it." Link leans against the bar.

"What's your name, Mr. Carolina?" Link laughs before answering.

"That's it, you got it already." Lindsey chuckles, taking another sip of her drink. "It's Link. What's your name? You already know where I'm from." He raises a brow over his glasses.

"Lindsey. I'm from right here in Chicago." Link nods with a smirk.

"Link and Lindsey, now that's got a ring to it!" Lindsey gets startled by her friends voice suddenly behind her.

"Riley, how long have you been there?" Riley shrugs with a mischievous grin.

"Rhett said he is going to clock out for his break and he will be right back, so I thought I'd check on you while I wait." 

"Is Rhett the bartender you were making googly eyes at?" Lindsey asks.

"You can't blame me, you're doing the same with this hunk right here." Riley gestures towards Link who has a huge smirk on his face. 

"Just go. Rhett and Riley sittin' in a tree..." Lindsey starts obnoxiously singing and Riley flips her off while blushing.

"Shut up! I'll meet back with you later." Riley walks away as Lindsey continues to chuckle, turning back to Link.

"Sorry about that, she likes to embarrass me."

"Quite frankly, she is right. Our names _do_ have a ring to it..." 

"Are you flirting with me?" Lindsey raises a brow. Link shrugs with a smirk.

"Aren't you doing the same?" Lindsey shrugs and takes another sip of her drink.

"Listen, she dragged me here and promised me good liquor and cute bartenders. Let's just say I was very surprised to not be disappointed with either." Link raises an eyebrow and bites his lip.

"Bartenders is plural? You got eyes for Rhett too?" Lindsey blushes at his question.

"Oh of course. Look at him, he's so tall and blonde! Look at that beard, too!" Lindsey turns back to look at Rhett and Riley sitting at a table. She looks back and Link is leaned in closer to her now, with a fake frown on his face.

"I was under the impression your type was shorter, but still tall, brunettes that are clean shaven with glasses." Lindsey takes another sip of her drink.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." She challenges him and he smirks.

"I think there is a beautiful redhead across the bar that wants my attention. You go find your bearded blondie." He leans away and slowly turns around and Lindsey starts laughing.

"Link, get back here I know you're trying to make me jealous." He turns back, biting his lip again with a grin.

"Wow, you're jealous? I'm honored."

"Oh I'm sure you get beautiful woman hitting on you every night, though. Don't act like you're not a catch." He gives Lindsey a confused look.

"Uh, no I never get hit on actually. Most everyone are regulars and/or come in couples." He shrugs.

"Well thank god I got to you when I did. You could've been snatched up by now." 

"Who says I'm not?" He asks and Lindsey's heart sinks.

"O-oh, sorry to assume, you're probably just humoring me haha..." Link furrows his brows and gives her a concerned expression.

"Lindsey, I was just joking. I kinda meant maybe I could be snatched up by you and we could go out sometime?" Link feels his confidence drain in less than a second. Lindsey sighs of relief.

"Uh, y-yeah I would love to go out with you, actually." She blushes, finishing off her Negroni. Link gives her a big smile.

"Great. Rhett and I were actually gonna have a Star Wars marathon after our shift if you don't mind nerdy stuff?" 

"Oh, if you and Rhett had plans, I don't want to intrude-" Lindsey gets cut off by a familiar voice.

"Linds, Rhett asked me to watch a Star Wars marathon with him and Link tonight!" Riley exclaims in Lindsey's ear.

"There's your answer, you won't be intruding at all!" Link says with a smile.

"Omg, are you guys gonna go out too? That's so cute!" 

"I guess it's gonna be a double date?" Lindsey says and Link nods.

"As long as you're okay with it." Lindsey nods with a small smile.

"Great! Just another two hours and we can go." Rhett chimes in.

"I actually have to get back to work but I can't wait for later, Lindsey." Link takes her hand, gives it a small kiss, winks at her and walks away.

"Happy I dragged you here now?" Riley asks as Lindsey stares at the handsome brunette in awe.

"Hey, we both should be happy. Thanks for bringing me, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna trust you every time you wanna drag me somewhere." Riley raises her hands in defense.

"Okay, dually noted. I just can't wait to hang out with Rhett more later." Lindsey smiles.

"I'm glad you like him, I really like Link too." 

"Cute bartenders, what did I say?" Riley shrugs and Lindsey playfully hits her shoulder.

"Shut up, I hate when you prove me wrong." Lindsey turns back to see Link right in front of her again. "I thought you had to get back to work?" 

"I am working, but I'm actually due for a break now I just wanted to say hi before I clock out." He grins and Lindsey raises her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Well hello."

"Oh, and to give you this." Lindsey furrows her eyebrows, but before she could say anything, Link leans in and places his lips on hers as his hands find her cheeks. They kiss for a few second before Link pulls away with a big smile as Lindsey has a shocked expression. "Can't wait to hang out with you later, Lindsey." He says in a low voice before winking and walking away, leaving both Lindsey and Riley speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one-shot! Sorry that ending probably sucked, I'm not great at endings unfortunately. Please leave a comment if you want to read a certain prompt for a Link one-shot and I'll try and write it! Thanks guys!


	4. Camping

"Chase! Could you help Ellie and Lizzie set up the volleyball net?" Everyone hears Rhett's voice boom across the land. 

"Rhett, you'd be more helpful with your height!" Ellie yells back and Chase makes a fake hurt expression towards her.

"Hey! I know I'm not tall but I could still help..." Lindsey sits back and watches the chaos already unfold. 

"Dude, we've been here for an hour and so much has happened already." Jen says as she takes a seat on the log next to Lindsey with a black cherry White Claw in hand.

"It's very entertaining, though. I'm glad I got an easy task, unpacking the vehicles with Emily and Josh."

"Yeah, I rode up with Rhett and Link and I'm surprised they can even go camping together." Jen takes a sip from her seltzer and Lindsey furrows her brows.

"What do you mean? Did they fight?"

"No, but Rhett has so many elaborate plans for the entire crew to do while we are here, and I got the vibe Link just wants to relax this weekend and enjoy the nature and privacy that comes with camping." Lindsey nods.

"That's surprising, you would think with Link's energy he'd be the one wanting to do activities the entire time and Rhett wanting to relax." Jen shrugs and takes a sip from her seltzer again.

"Lindsey, where do you want your Mike's Hard Lemonades?" They hear Josh yell from the big deck of the huge cabin the crew is staying in. Lindsey gets up from the log.

"I'll get 'em Josh, thank you!" She yells back. He nods and sets the small case down before returning inside the cabin. Lindsey walks up to the deck, takes one bottle out and brings the rest to one of the coolers. She returns to the log to see Jen is joined by Chase, Ellie, and Lizzie now. "The net looks great, guys! Can't wait to play later." She sits down next to Ellie.

"It's gonna be a fun match, I think Rhett wants everyone playing." Lizzie says.

"This is gonna be so chaotic. Especially if Mike and Alex are on the same team." Lindsey chuckles and shakes her head slightly.

"Or if Rhett and Link are on the same team. Those boys don't know teamwork if it hit them in the head." Jen says.

"It'd be great if you and Link are on opposite teams, you know he'd try and get back from the flour incident." Chase said towards Jen. Jen puts her hands up in defense.

"It was an accident but still hilarious. I'll beat him at volleyball any day, though so he can try his best." Everyone on the log laughs.

"Speaking of, I saw Rhett but where has Link been?" Lizzie asks and the group looks around at the different crew members still setting things up. 

"I haven't seen him since we first got here." Jen shrugs, taking a sip from her can.

"I'm sure he's somewhere or else Rhett would be worrying about him." Ellie says.

"I don't know, Rhett has been running around busy trying to make sure everything is set up." Chase says, opening a Bud Light. Lindsey gets up from the log.

"He's probably somewhere in the cabin. I'll ask someone just to make sure he didn't run off, though." Lindsey walks up to the cabin as the group just hums in agreement. Walking up the stairs to the deck, Lindsey starts to hear more crew members chattering. Several people are walking all throughout the cabin, unpacking and setting everything up.

"Lindsey, what are you doing? You should be out there relaxing since you unpacked the vehicles already." Mike comes up and says to her.

"Oh, hey Mike. I'm just looking for Link, nobody outside has seen him since we got here." Mike shrugs.

"Maybe he is in his room unpacking?" Lindsey shrugs as well.

"I don't know, I'll go check just to make sure." Mike nods and walks away as Lindsey weaves through the various bags around the cabin to get to the stairs. "Ugh I don't remember what room him and Rhett are staying in."

"Watcha doin'?" Suddenly Stevie peaks her head around the corner, almost giving Lindsey a heart attack.

"Woah, Stevie! You scared the hell outta me!" Stevie laughs and puts her hands on her hips.

"Why aren't you outside? It's chaos in here right now."

"Everyone keeps asking that. I'm looking for Link, nobody has seen him since we got here and we are worried he wandered off." Stevie was smirking, but then her smirk turned to a frown.

"Huh, actually now that I think about it, I haven't seen him either..." 

"Is he just in his room, perhaps? That's where I was headed." Stevie's phone chimes and she quickly looks down at it.

"Maybe, you go and check. Rhett needs my help for something apparently." Stevie rolls her eyes and walks past Lindsey on the stairs. Lindsey walks the rest of the way up, the upstairs hallway dead, everyone is downstairs.

"Link?" Lindsey calls out, hoping if he is anywhere upstairs he will respond. She walks down one side of the hall. "Link? You up here?" 

"Any luck?" Suddenly Jen's voice breaks the silence, startling Lindsey.

"Geez, everyone wants to scare me today!" Jen laughs.

"Sorry. I actually came up here to tell you Rhett saw Link like fifteen minutes ago somewhere. He's around so you don't have to worry about it." 

"Oh, that's good. Thanks for letting me know." Lindsey gives a small smile and Jen goes back down the stairs. Lindsey decides to check out the room she is staying in with Ellie, Emily and Lizzie while she is already upstairs.

~

It's the evening and everyone is in the middle of eating dinner. Josh and Nicole made everyone a bunch of fancy burgers and sausages. They were preparing the meal since everyone arrived at the cabin. Everyone was sitting in small groups on the few logs there are around the campsite. They have a fire going even though there is still daylight for another two hours. 

"Josh and Nicole, this is the best burger I've ever had!" Lindsey praises the Mythical chefs. 

"We are glad you love it, our goal was to outmatch everyone's fathers burgers and sausages tonight." Nicole responds and a few crew members who heard laughed.

People started finishing their dinners and started to move on and do something else. Mike, Alex, Davin and Chase were playing cornhole. Rhett, Micah, both Matts, Josh, and Jonathan were sitting around the fire, talking and drinking beer. Jen, Ellie, Emily, Lizzie, Nicole and Stevie broke out Cards Against Humanity and were playing that as a drinking game up on the deck. A few other crew members were around but Lindsey just wanted to chill, listen to her music and maybe sit by the water enjoying the scenery. 

Lindsey goes inside the cabin, past the giggly bunch of girls playing the hilarious card game to go and get her fishing pole, a light jacket and headphones. It was about a ten minute walk to the water through some trails in the woods. Before Lindsey leaves the cabin, she grabs two beers out of the 'community cooler'. 

The crew had an agreement to bring at least one case of beer or wine coolers for anyone to have, and if they wanted to have their own they could buy that separately and put it in a separate cooler. 

Lindsey walks out with two beers and her fishing pole in hand when Stevie's slurring voice stops her for a moment.

"Woah, where ya goin'?" All the girls look at Lindsey now.

"Just gonna go down to the lake and see if I get any bites. It's the best time for fishing and I wanna have time to fish before it gets too dark." 

"Ahh okay. I was gonna ask you to join our game but maybe later. Keep your phone on you in case you need any help or anything." Lindsey smiles at a tipsy Stevie still being 'Mama Stevie'.

"Don't worry I got it on me, I need it for some relaxing tunes." Stevie gives a thumbs up and the rest of the group tells her good luck as Lindsey walks down the steps and heads for the trail. After awhile of walking, Lindsey makes it to the water, but still needs to find a good fishing spot. There is a trail that travels around their part of the lake, so Lindsey starts following that for any good spots. "I want to turn the whole thing upside down. I'll find the things they say just can't be found. I'll share this love I find with everyone." Lindsey softly sings along to Jack Johnson's song Upside Down as she walks the trail. "I don't want this feeling to go away." Lindsey stops as she finally finds a nice spot that also looks secluded from other people walking the trail. 

She continues singing softly to the song as she walks down to the spot. She takes her earbuds out and lets the song go through her phones speaker instead. "Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and upside down." She gets her fishing pole ready with a small lure and untangling the line. "Is this how it's supposed to be." The song ends and Lindsey turns around towards the lake, surprised to see someone sitting right by the water already. "Oh god, I'm sorry sir, I didn't even see you when I came down here." Lindsey apologizes.

"It's okay, Linds. I can be sneaky sometimes." The man turns his head around and Lindsey's eyes widen.

"Link?! Damn, have you been here this whole time? I was looking for you earlier!" Lindsey turns her music down. The Scientist by Coldplay is now playing. She puts her fishing pole down and walks towards her boss.

"Thanks for worrying about me. I just wanted some alone time, is all." Link chuckles slightly. He had a light puffy jacket and his cute 'Camp Vibes' hat on.

"Oh, shit, you're right. I'm sorry, I'll go find another spot so I don't disturb you." Lindsey goes to pick up her stuff, but Link stands up and walks after her.

"No, you don't have to go. I'm guessing you're just trying to get away too, right?" 

"Everyone is doin' their own thing at the campsite. Rhett and some guys are drinking, some guys are playing cornhole, and the girls are all getting wasted playing Cards Against Humanity." Link gives Lindsey a small smile.

"Yeah, Rhett has so much stuff planned for this trip and I was just hopin' the crew could take this time and relax, enjoy nature." He looks around at the trees and lake.

"Well, maybe doing all those activities is a way for some people to relax. Other people prefer just sitting around and chilling out, just enjoying their surroundings." Lindsey shrugs and Link smiles more. 

"Exactly."

"I'm glad you're okay, though. I haven't seen you all day and Jen assured me you were fine but I was still a little worried." Lindsey awkwardly says, knowing she sounds stupid. Link is a grown man and can take care of himself.

"Thanks for worrying about me. I doubt Rhett has had the time to bat an eye about my absence." Lindsey furrows her brows.

"Link, Rhett cares about you. There's just so many people and he has been drinking all day so he is probably just distracted is all. A few of us were wondering where you were, so just know some people wanted to make sure you were okay." Link nods and looks back out at the lake.

"Come sit out here, you're not gonna catch anything this far away from the water." Link changes the topic, walking back to sit where he was when she found him. Lindsey reluctantly takes her pole and phone, going up to where Link is. "You got some good tunes?" He then asks.

"Uh, here you can look at my playlist if you want." She hands him her phone and he takes it. She casts her line out about forty feet, slowly reeling the lure in to catch a fish.

"Oh, you like Phil Collins too?" He looks up at her with a smirk as she keeps slowly reeling in.

"Hell yeah. You can play some of his songs if you want." Link scrolls through and 'I Don't Care Anymore' starts playing.

"This is way better than sitting here in silence." Lindsey smiles, reeling in some more but there were no bites. "Nothing?" 

"Nope. You wanna try?" Lindsey holds out her pole for Link. He shrugs and stands up.

"Why not?" He casts the line in, doing the same as Lindsey did only a minute ago. Lindsey walks away and Link furrows his brows. "Where ya goin' girl?" She doesn't answer him verbally. Instead, about a minute later she holds out a Bud Light to him as she keeps the other for herself. "I didn't take you as a girl who likes beer." He grins, finishing reeling in with no bite and taking the beer out of her hand.

"I like whiskey too. I'm just an odd girl who shocks men with my alcohol preferences." She shrugs and Link lets out a laugh. The two take a short break from trying to catch fish. They sit down and occasionally sip their beers, looking out at the sun slowly setting across the lake. "This is the best part of camping. A sunset isn't this beautiful in the city." Link sips his beer.

"Yeah, makes me miss Buies Creek." It's silent for a few minutes, Link's mood seemed to have shifted to a sad one.

"You okay, Link?" Lindsey turns to him and asks with concern. Link just continues to look straight ahead at the scenery.

"I... I'm just thinkin'." Lindsey scoots to sit a little closer to him, not wanting to push his limits but also wanting to comfort him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Neal?" She sees his lips perk up almost in a smile after she says that, which makes her smile. He looks down for a second, then looks right at her, sadness still very prominent on his features.

"Lately I feel Rhett hasn't been really listening to me..." He sighs and Lindsey stays silent, nodding for him to continue if he wants. "We've been friends for so long and I tell him pretty much everything. Usually he will care and give me advice or motivation, but he seems to just be shrugging me off lately. I'm an overthinker so maybe it's in my head, but I just have this bad feeling that we aren't as close as we used to be..." Link's voice gets shaky and Lindsey slowly moves to put her hand on his shoulder. Once Link doesn't object, she slowly pulls him in for a hug. 

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Link." Is all Lindsey says as she holds him. He feels like he is holding on for dear life, really needing this comfort from someone right now. Lindsey takes his hat off when she feels it digging into her shoulder.

"Sorry..." Link croaks out, muffled from his head being pressed in her shoulder. Lindsey slightly smiles.

"Don't apologize, the hat was just digging into me is all." She softly rubs his back as they stay in their embrace, knowing he needs this right now. Lindsey brings one of her hands up to his hat head and slowly runs her fingers through his hair. Link sighs and pulls her in a little tighter. "Have you tried talking to Rhett about this?" She whispers close to his ear after a few minutes of holding him. They slowly separate from the embrace, Link fixing his glasses on his face.

"Kind of, but sometimes I catch him at a bad time and when that happens he typically doesn't like to have a conversation. I get it, but it seems like every time I try and bring it up it's a bad time." Lindsey gives him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Link. I know I'm not Rhett but if you ever need an ear I am always here. Even if I'm not in a great mood, I'll still listen." Link gives her a small smile.

"Thank you, Lindsey. I really appreciate it." They sit in silence for a few minutes as Link gathers his emotions. "Anything you wanna talk about? I can be an ear if you need, as well." Lindsey shrugs as Link looks at her, this time she is looking forward at the sunset.

"It's okay, you've got way more goin' on than me." She waves a hand at him but Link frowns. 

"Everyone goes through stuff. If you don't wanna tell me that's fine but I'm here if you wanna talk about anything." 

"The only thing on my mind is having to deal with my family next week..."

"Deal with them?" Link asks and Lindsey sighs.

"Yeah, I love them but they think my job is pointless. It also doesn't help that I'm the only one out of my siblings who isn't married with children. I don't even have a boyfriend to appease them!" Lindsey starts to rant and then goes silent. This time, Link puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry they can be difficult to handle. I'm in the same boat with marriage though, my mom is always asking me when she is gonna get grandbabies. It's hard cause I'm her only child, too."

"Yeah, I probably would be in an arranged marriage by now if I was an only child." She slightly chuckles. "I'm glad I can talk to someone who can relate to it, though. Most people have at least a boyfriend or girlfriend now." Link nods.

"Yeah, it's tough finding someone these days. Especially someone genuine in L.A." They both go silent again, looking at the sun almost fully gone by now. Link slyly shifts closer to Lindsey, putting an arm around her shoulder to bring him in closer to her.

"I almost wanna lie to them and say I have a boyfriend. I just can't deal with their criticism of both my _successful_ job and being single..." She leans more into him.

"I can think of a temporary solution but I doubt you wanna go that far." Link says softly, leaning his cheek against her head.

"Tell me what you're thinking, it might be a good idea." She mumbles and Link can feel her voice through his chest.

"You can tell them you're with me. I can play along if they want proof or whatever." Lindsey stays quiet, contemplating his idea. "Sorry, it was a stupid idea..." Lindsey looks up at him.

"It's not stupid. I might do it if you are up for it?" Link gives her a smile.

"Of course I'll do it. Like I said, I've been in the same boat and it sucks." Lindsey smiles now, wrapping her arms around Link's torso, hugging him closer. Link nuzzled his nose into her hair, embracing her even closer.

"Link?" Lindsey mumbles.

"Hm?" 

"I hope this doesn't weird you out, but I feel really safe and comfortable in your arms..." Link smiles and rubs her back.

"It doesn't weird me out. I feel comfortable holding you, as well." They sit like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each others embrace. Suddenly, Lindsey's phone rings and the two jump away from each other.

"Sorry... It's Stevie, I gotta take it so she doesn't think I'm dead down here." Link nods with a smile as Lindsey answers her phone. "Hello? I'm fine, just enjoying nature down here. He's actually sitting next to me... Yeah, we are just talking and listening to music. Don't worry, we'll be up shortly, we just lost track of time talking. Whatever you say, Stevie. Okay, bye." She hangs up the phone and Link is smirking. "Stevie was worried about your disappearance."

"I left my phone in my room so I wouldn't be disturbed."

"Sorry I ruined your contemplating time..." Link furrows his brows and pulls Lindsey back into a hug.

"I told you, you didn't ruin my alone time. It's really nice talking to you and I'm glad you stumbled to my spot out of anywhere else you could've gone." Lindsey smiles into Link's chest.

"I'm glad I ran into you then. We should probably head back, though. It's dark now." Link reluctantly pulls out of the embrace, standing up and reaching a hand down to help her up. Instead of letting her hand go, he keeps holding it and looking at her.

"You okay, Link?" She asks.

"I-I wanna ask you something..." Lindsey furrows her brows.

"Okay, you can ask me anything." Link pulls her body closer to his until they almost have no space between them.

"I know you said you wanted to lie to your family about me being your boyfriend, but I'm not big on lying..." 

"Oh..." Lindsey says, her heart sinking. "I get it, it's wrong to lie and that's a big lie, too..." Link rests a hand on her cheek.

"How about we don't lie to them and we go out on a date or something?" Link asks, his heart pounding in his chest. Lindsey's words are caught in her throat, she was not expecting Link to ask that.

"Y-you wanna d-date me?" She softly asks and Link nods, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, I've actually liked you for awhile now, but I think you finding me tonight and us really talking about personal stuff brought us closer than colleagues. I've never felt so comfortable in a hug with anyone other than you, either..." Lindsey smiles now, hugging him closer. Before she could put her head on his shoulder, he stopped the hug and leaned in to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kept his one hand on her cheek as the other wrapped around her waist. 

At first their kiss was soft and innocent, then it turned passionate as Link ran his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for access. She lets him in and their tongues tangle in each others mouths. They pull away for air and just embrace each other again. "So you will go out with me?" Lindsey giggles into his chest.

"Yes, Link. I like you too." He smiles wide and kisses the top of her head lovingly. "But we gotta head up so they don't think we died." They pull away and gather what they brought down. Link makes sure to hold her hand as they walked the trail back up to the campsite, entwining their fingers and staying close to one another. He kisses her one last time before the cabin is in their view, parting away and keeping a healthy distance so nobody notices.

"Look, it's the two secret lovers!" Stevie yells drunkenly, pointing at Link and Lindsey. 

"Haha, very funny Stevie." Lindsey rolls her eyes and all the girls giggle. 

"I'll talk to you later." Link whispers to Lindsey before walking away towards Rhett and the other male crew members.

"Was he good?" Ellie asks teasingly before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What? Ellie, we didn't do anything." Lindsey chuckles, knowing Ellie asked cause she's drunk.

"Well his hair was all tousled, I don't know something could've happened..." Lindsey looked back and remembered she did run her fingers through Link's hair earlier. But not for the reason people would think.

"Oh, he was stressed I think he kept messing with his hair earlier..." Lindsey lied but the girls bought it.

"I'm glad you found him, Linds. He'd probably still be down there all alone if you didn't drag him back up to deal with the drunkards." Stevie says.

"He would've came back up regardless. But now that I'm back, what game are we playing?" 

"There's Twister in the cabin, we could have you and Link face off..." Lizzie winks and nudges Lindsey's shoulder.

"Haha, so funny. I'm not playing Twister with anybody. I'm talking card games or something."

"I know the perfect game to play..." Nicole chimes in and everyone turns to her.

"What game? And please do not make a Link joke." Lindsey asks.

"No, just we should play truth or dare." The girls perk up and start agreeing. Lindsey shrugs.

"Fine by me, but I'm getting drunk first." The girls cheer and go to sit at a log as Lindsey goes to get some alcohol in the cabin. Somehow knowing truth or dare is going to end up being chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make a part 2 to this called Truth or Dare because at first I didn't have many ideas for this, but now I have a lot and need to write a part 2. So look out for another part of this soon and thanks guys!


	5. Truth or Dare (Camping Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one-shot that is rated R at the end! Enjoy!

"Truth or dare?" Nicole asks Lizzie.

"Dare." Lizzie says with a smirk before taking a sip of her beer.

"Ooo truth or dare, huh?" Chase says and suddenly a bunch of the men are looking at the group of women with curiosity. 

"Oh no, bug out boys this is only for people who have a vagina." Stevie chimes in and all the drunk women start giggling.

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" Rhett says. "Everyone should be able to play, it's more interesting that way." He smirks and Stevie rolls her eyes.

"Bud out, McLaughlin. Boys don't wanna be at a girl's slumber party, they should want to be at their own making poop jokes." Everyone laughs at Stevie's statement.

"Fine, we won't join. Can we at least eavesdrop, though?" Rhett giggles and Stevie sighs.

"I can't stop you from eavesdropping, I guess." Rhett smiles and doesn't hesitate to sit on a log near the women. Chase, Alex and Mike follow and sit as well.

"Can I have my dare now?" Lizzie speaks up.

"Oh, yeah! I dare you to pour water on Lucas' head." Nicole says and points to Lucas talking with Mike Paisley and Matt Carney.

"Alright, he better not go all 'Mad Dog' on me, though." Lizzie stands up and goes to a cooler to get a small water bottle. All the women and the few men watch her walk over to Lucas and quickly pour the water over his head before running away and laughing. Lucas looks over and gives an unamused look as the entire group laughs. 

"Don't kill her Mad Dog, it was just a dare!" Nicole yells to Lucas. Matt and Mike are laughing and Lucas just hits both of their shoulders to tell them to be quiet. 

"Whatever, I'll get Josh to make you both eat something nasty one day." Lucas threatens and Nicole and Lizzie just laugh.

"Who's going next?" Jen asks. Lindsey takes a shot, then raises her hand.

"I'll go now that I'm tipsy." 

"Truth or dare." Jen asks.

"Dare." The boys all say 'ooo' in unison.

"I dare you to steal Kevin's drink out of his hands, but walk away with it and don't say anything." Lindsey shrugs, takes another shot and gets up to go to Kevin. Kevin, Link, Jordan, and David Hill are playing cornhole with a beer in each mans hand. When Lindsey walks up, the men each say 'hi' to her, but she doesn't say anything. She walks up to Kevin, who has a confused look on his face, takes his beer out of his hand, and walks back towards the girls. 

"What was that?" David asks.

"I don't know, she just took my drink though..." Kevin says, looking at Lindsey walk away with confusion.

"I heard Chase say somethin' about truth or dare earlier, she was probably dared to do it." Link said, taking a sip of his beer and shrugging his shoulders.

"Poor Kevin looks so confused." Alex says and everyone chuckles.

"Can I give it back to him now, I feel bad." Lindsey asks, looking at the bottle in her hand.

"Don't worry about it, he's already coming over to get it back." Ellie says and sure enough, Kevin was right there.

"Can I have my drink back now that the dare is over?" Kevin asks and Lindsey chuckles while handing him his drink.

"Sorry about that." Kevin laughs.

"It's okay. I was just confused." He walks away and the game continues. Lots of dares and lots of conversations stemmed from truths making the night fly by. Eventually, the guys get bored and do their own thing again as the girls continue playing, getting more alcohol in their system by the second.

"Last one cause it's getting late and I still wanna watch a bad romance movie before I pass out for the night. Lindsey, truth or dare." Stevie says.

"Truth."

"Better make this question good Stevie." Nicole says.

"Oh I _definitely_ have a good question..." Stevie says with an evil glint in her eye. "Lindsey, do you like Link?" She asks slowly and all the women gasp and hold their breaths, waiting for Lindsey's answer. Lindsey stays frozen, not wanting to say anything.

"Uh... No comment..." Lindsey says, taking a sip of her Mike's Hard. All the women mutter in protest.

"Oh hell no, if that's your answer we gotta make you do a dare instead." Lindsey furrows her brows.

"What? I answered, though!" Stevie shakes her head.

"Girls, what should we make her do?" She looks around and all the women have smirks on their faces.

"Obviously something to do with Link..." Jen says mischievously. 

"Guys, no-" Ellie cuts Lindsey off.

"Lindsey should be dared to kiss Link -on the lips- in front of everyone." All the girls cheer in excitement except for Lindsey.

"Go on, Linds. You have to." Stevie says and Lindsey huffs.

"All of you suck. Lizzie, hold my drink, please." Lindsey stands up and gives her drink to Lizzie. She looks around and spots Link laughing and talking to Rhett, Chase, Mike and Alex. She takes a deep breath, before making her way over there.

"Hey Lindsey. You girls finally done playing truth or dare?" Rhett asks.

"Pretty much." She stops next to Link but doesn't look at him.

"Any good gossip we missed?" Alex asks.

"Please, Alex, you know all the gossip." Lindsey says with a small laugh, still not looking at Link.

"Stop stalling!" Stevie yells, the four men look over at the women and Lindsey takes her opportunity.

"Stalling?" Link asks before he feels two soft hands on his face and familiar lips on his mouth. 

"Finally!" Ellie yells. Link's eyes widen and Lindsey pulls back before looking away from him.

"I guess truth or dare wasn't over..." Rhett says and Mike and Alex stay quiet.

"Sorry about that, I'm gonna go inside now..." Lindsey mumbles before walking towards the girls again.

"Sorry he didn't kiss back..." Lizzie whispered to Lindsey as she hands her her drink. Lindsey just shrugs and walks into the cabin. Link just watches her as she walks away, not able to say anything. Stevie walks up to Link with hesitant steps as to not fall.

"Dude, she likes you. Don't you like her back?" Stevie says in a scolding tone. Link blinks and looks at Stevie before looking back at the cabin.

"Excuse me..." He whispers, walking away without answering her question and going to the cabin to find Lindsey.

Lindsey is sitting on a stool at the big kitchen island with her head in her hands. "Why did they make me do that?" She whispers, running her hands through her hair.

"What was that out there?" Lindsey suddenly hears the familiar Southern drawl echo in the quiet cabin. She turns around on the stool to see Link standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"I swear I didn't want to do that in front of everyone." Link walks a little closer to Lindsey.

"Then why did you?" He asks, his tone stern which makes Lindsey feel uneasy. _What happened to Link being kind and understanding?_

"I-It was truth or d-dare-" They both start to hear voices getting closer to the cabin. Link takes another step and lightly grabs Lindsey's arm.

"Come on." He says quietly, bringing her up the stairs and to his and Rhett's room before closing and locking the door.

"I'm sorry Link! I'll tell everyone it meant _nothing_ and it was just for the game. I was pressured into it after not confessing to them that I like you-"

"Lindsey, calm down." Link says softly, cutting her off in her rambling. Link notices how upset she is and grabs one of her hands and holds it.

"How can I calm down? Rhett is gonna want to fire me for that and I'll have no job and get kicked out of my apartment and-" Link lightly squeezes her hand.

"Lindsey stop! That's not gonna happen. I'm sorry I seemed upset, I just don't want anybody figuring us out, yet. You kissing me in front of everyone is going to make them suspicious so I had to try my best not to react. I like you and I don't wanna fuck this up, but it's too new to start letting people know anything about us." Link explains and Lindsey nods, not saying anything. After not getting a response, Link pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Aren't people gonna wonder where we went, though? Won't they start getting suspicious of our absence?" Lindsey asks in his chest.

"No because one, everyone will be too hungover to remember anything tonight. And two, before you kissed me Rhett was gonna try and get everyone to play volleyball."

"But we heard people coming up to the cabin..."

"The coolers are on the deck, if they came into the cabin we would hear commotion from downstairs." Lindsey nods into his chest. Link pulls away from the hug to look at her. "I better see a smile from you or else I'll have to put one on your beautiful face myself." He smiles and does his cute little lip bite.

"Oh yeah? What will you do if I don't?" Lindsey challenges, she wanted to smirk but decided not to just to make sure it doesn't turn into a smile. Instead, she raises an eyebrow at him.

"This." Link grabs her by the waist and pulls her up, carrying her to the bed closest to the door, which must be Link's bed. He lays her down and hovers on top of her as they both chuckle. "That was easy, I thought I was gonna have to tickle ya." 

"That wouldn't have worked, I'm not very ticklish Mr. Neal." Lindsey sasses and Link's expression goes from playful to lustful.

"I think you're lying. You better not lie to me or I'll have to punish you." His voice gets deeper and Lindsey lets out a small gasp at his implication.

"I'm not lying, though Mr. Neal." She smirks and suddenly she feels his lips at her neck. He gives her kisses at first, before lightly dragging his teeth and nipping at the surface, earning some giggles from her. He raises his head up quickly to look at her.

"You lied to me, you are ticklish." He said and Lindsey puts her hands on each of his cheeks.

"I didn't lie, I didn't know I was ticklish there..." She said sheepishly, not making eye contact with him. He leans down and kisses her fiercely, not holding back any roughness. Lindsey lets out a surprised noise before reciprocating with the same intensity. Link's hands run up and down her sides as they make out.

*****Rated R*****

"Shit, I want you..." Link groans out when they part for air. He goes back down to her neck, this time licking, biting and sucking, probably leaving some marks on her. Lindsey moans at his ministrations, wrapping her legs around his lower back to bring his body right up against hers.

"Don't you have to punish me?" She moans into his ear. He grunts, slowly grinding into her while still leaving marks on her neck. She grabs his hair and he pulls away from her neck to look in her the eyes, both of their eyes very dilated by now.

"Take my shirt off." He whispers, his breath heavy. Lindsey reaches for the bottom of his t-shirt, slowly bringing it up his torso and over his head. She has seen him shirtless many times on the show before, but none of that compares to how hot he is in this moment. She runs her hands over his shoulders and chest, causing him to shiver slightly. "Damn your hands are cold..." He lets out a chuckle before reaching down to lightly grab her shirt. He keeps eye contact with her, very slowly pulling her shirt up her body. "Tell me if I need to stop at any point." He says with sincerity and Lindsey nods. He pulls her shirt off the rest of the way, then admires her upper body.

"You can take the bra off too, Link. You're not going too fast." Lindsey assures him, running her fingers through his fluffy hair. He closes his eyes for a second, loving her hands in his hair. He opens them again and reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra, finally freeing her breasts and Link got even harder at the sight. Lindsey puts her hands behind his neck and pulls his head down for another fiery kiss. Link snakes one of his hands up her body and lands on her left boob, massaging it and playing with her nipple. Lindsey moans into the kiss and Link pushes his pelvis into her harder. He suddenly stops and brings his hands to his pants, unbuttoning them as quick as he can before throwing them somewhere across the room. His briefs are the only thing left on him besides his glasses, and there is a huge tent in them. He sighs with relief as some of the pressure is finally off of his erection.

"I don't think I'm going to punish you tonight. I'd rather just look at your beauty as you come for me." Link says, his voice really deep and Lindsey lets out a small gasp and feels herself get even wetter. "Are these pants getting too uncomfortable for you, baby?" He asks and Lindsey moans, dirty talk being one of her weaknesses.

"Yes, Link. Please, take them off baby." She whines and Link smirks with a dark chuckle. He starts to unbutton her jeans, very slowly to make her go crazy.

"I didn't even ask you to beg for me. You're being such a good girl for doing it without me asking." He slides her jeans off, immediately noticing how wet she is through her lace panties. He crawls back up so his mouth is right against her ear. "You like when I talk dirty, don't you baby?" Lindsey pulls her one hand up to tangle in his hair while her other goes to his lower back to push his privates against hers. Link can feel how wet she is and she can feel how hard he is without the barrier of their pants. 

"Link, I'm not gonna last long unless you start fucking me soon." Lindsey says and Link groans, grinding into her and reaching to lightly pull her hair.

"Fuck baby, I don't think I'll last long either if you start talkin' dirty too." Link's Southern accent really prominent in that sentence. He moves to kiss her passionately and she reciprocates immediately. Lindsey reaches down to take her panties off, intentionally brushing her hand against his erection. Link groans into her mouth, doing the same with his briefs, feeling how wet she is when he springs out from his underwear when it's low enough. Instead of bringing his hand back up to her hair, he starts rubbing her with slow, deliberate circles as she pants and moans in his ear.

"Oh god, Link! Right there, don't stop!" She starts yelling and Link brings his other hand to her mouth.

"Shhh, we're not alone baby, you gotta be quiet so they can't hear us." She nods, still moaning behind his hand as his index and middle finger move to enter her as his thumb rubs her clit. He starts thrusting in and out, opening her up and getting her ready for his dick. She starts rocking her hips back and forth to meet his thrusts and Link adds a third finger.

"Fuck!" She yells, still muffled by his hand over her mouth. Lindsey reaches down to his erection on her thigh, starting to stroke it to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

"Shit, Linds... Alright I'll stop teasing you!" He moans as he pulls his fingers out of her. She takes her hand off of his dick and looks at him with a lustful gaze as he puts his fingers in his mouth to taste her. "Mmm, you taste so good baby. But now I wanna know how you feel..." He says, his voice deep and Lindsey moans at his words.

"Do it, Link. Please, I can't wait any longer..." She begs and Link gives her a passionate kiss and lines up with her. He slowly starts entering her, both moaning with finally feeling each other. 

"God, you feel so good baby..." Link groans, breaking from their heated kiss and whispering into her ear. Lindsey wraps her arms around his neck and shoulders, trying to keep him as close as possible to her as their bodies start sliding against each other as he thrusts in and out.

"Link, please go faster..." Lindsey moans out, tightening her legs around his hips to bring him closer into her.

"You gotta be quiet if I do so nobody hears us." He says softly and she just nods. Link obliges and starts thrusting faster, hitting her G-spot and Lindsey immediately cries out with how deep within her he is going. "Baby, that's the opposite of being quiet." Link chuckles, bringing his head away from her ear and kissing her to muffle her cries of pleasure. Lindsey brings her hands up to run them through his hair, occasionally giving it a tug when he gives a hard thrust. Link has one hand balled up with the bed sheets next to her shoulder, and his other is holding onto the headboard. The bed starts creaking as his thrusts grow harder and more erratic as they both start feeling their release approaching. "Baby, I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Me neither." She sighs out, rocking her hips against his, meeting his thrusts making him let out a loud grunt.

"Where do you want me?" He asks with a moan, his rhythm growing more chaotic by the second.

"Anywhere." She breaths out and Link groans, thrusting hard a few more times, feeling her clench around him tightly as she cries out. He quickly pulls out and releases on her stomach and chest as her release pools out onto the bed sheets. Link collapses on top of her, but making sure not to suffocate her, both just laying there trying to catch their breath. He lays his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat slow down. 

*****End of scene*****

"Link?" Lindsey asks softly, still breathing heavily. Link lifts his head up to look at her.

"Yeah, baby?" He asks with a concerned look. Lindsey smiles, hoping the pet name sticks if they decide to be together in the near future.

"What does this mean?" She runs her fingers through his hair again.

"Well, I'd say we are well passed first date physical connection, don't you think?" He asks, lifting himself up and flopping to lay next to her instead of on top of her. He runs his fingers lightly over her bare hip as they gaze into each others eyes.

"Definitely. But what I'm asking is... Do you still want to go on a date with me?" She asks, breaking the eye contact due to her nerves. He starts chuckling and reaches his hand out to her cheek to bring her gaze back to his.

"Of course I still wanna go out with you. Linds, I'm not some asshole who has sex with a woman and leaves right after with no connection with her afterwards. I know this happened fast and I hope you don't regret it, cause I sure don't." Lindsey smiles at his words, putting one of her hands on his chest. He jumps slightly. "Woo, your hand is cold!" Lindsey laughs and pulls her hand away.

"Sorry." Link shakes his head, hooking one of his arms around her lower back to bring her right up against him.

"Don't be, I get cold all the time anyways." They stay silent in each others embrace for a few minutes, somewhat hearing the few yells of protest from outside.

"Shouldn't I leave before they finish their game and Rhett walks in on this?" Lindsey mumbles into his chest, squeezing him closer to her. Link rests his chin on her head, running his fingers up and down her back.

"Let's just stay here for a few more minutes. We have a little more time before they are done, I just wanna savor this while we are here before we go back into hiding." Lindsey smiles and gives him a kiss on his chest.

"Okay, that sounds nice." They tangles their legs together, but not making any motions to move away from each other anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part 2 of the camping one-shot! I apologize if it wasn't interesting, but another one-shot with a different plot should be out soon, thanks guys!


	6. Valentine

**Link's POV**

"Dammit, Rhett I don't know what to do!" I said while pacing around our shared office, running my hands through my hair. 

"Bo, calm down it's not gonna be the end of the world. I got the inside scoop from Stevie, she likes you!" I shake my head.

"Okay but I can't screw this up. It's the most romantic holiday of the year and you know how bad I am at not making situations awkward..." I say softly, not pacing anymore and looking towards the ground. Rhett suddenly grabs my shoulders.

"Link, seriously just relax. Why don't you sit down and we can bounce ideas off of each other until a good one pops up?" I nod with a sigh, following him to sit down on the couch. "Okay, what do you have so far?" 

"I don't want to embarrass her, so I want to be subtle when I ask her out. No grand gestures, but I want to be kinda romantic and cheesy about it." Rhett nods, listening to my thought process.

"So you don't have any actual ideas in mind?" I shake my head. "Hm... Okay. You could do a scavenger hunt kind of thing. Leave notes around the office with hints until it leads to you or something like that?" I think about his idea for a moment.

"I don't know, I really don't want any other employees involved. Like, if she finds notes other people are going to see them too and wonder. I'd rather it just be between her and I without worrying about other people in the office trying to figure it out." I explain. "I don't know how much sense I just made."

"I get what you're saying. What do you know about her that she would like?" 

"Hm..." I think about what I know so far about her. "Every time I see her working on editing, I hear her humming to some of our songs." Rhett snaps his fingers and gets up quickly, somewhat startling me.

"That's it! We gotta find out her favorite song of ours, make a parody of it with words that apply to her and perform it for her!" I raise an eyebrow.

"I like the idea, but how are we gonna find out her favorite song of ours without seeming suspicious?"

"Stevie or Jen might know it. Or maybe just whatever song she plays the most?" I nod slowly, thinking of the possibility.

"Alright, I like that idea. I'll ask Jen and Stevie if they know. I think from what I've heard passing by, I've heard her play Friends Til' The End, My Favorite Pillow, and The Graduation Song the most." Rhett nods.

"Okay, let me know when you find out and we can get started on writing the parody." He pats my shoulder before leaving the office.

"Alright, enjoy your lunch." 

~

"What do you need, Link?" Stevie walks into my office about an hour after Rhett left for lunch.

"I need you to be my wing-woman." I simply say and she furrows her brows.

"What? You know I don't like to talk to strangers, especially tricking them into thinking you're great." She starts laughing at her own joke and I roll my eyes.

"It's not a random girl I'm going after..." I mumble and Stevie sits down on the couch next to me with a smirk.

"Someone I know?" She asks and I just nod. "Someone I may have told Rhett that likes you?" I nod again and Stevie lets out a small squeal of excitement. "Of course I'll help you! I'm kinda tired of Lindsey constantly talking about you without making any moves to ask you out." I start chuckling.

"She talks about me constantly?" Stevie nods with wide eyes. "That makes me feel less nervous about plan."

"How do I fit in this plan?" 

"She is a fan of mine and Rhett's songs. So Rhett had the idea we take her favorite song, rewrite it to apply to her and perform it for her." Stevie smiles and lightly slaps my shoulder.

"Aw, that's so cute! Who knew you could be so sappy for a girl."

"Hey! I am a romantic guy when I want to be... But I need you to find out her favorite song of ours is so we can start writing." She claps her hands together.

"Easy! My Favorite Pillow seems to be her favorite. It also seems easy to alter for you to perform for her." I nod with a smile.

"Okay good. I knew she liked that one a lot."

"So you're gonna ask her out in front of the entire crew?" Stevie asks and I violently shake my head.

"No, I'm gonna call her down to my office when I know everyone else is busy and Rhett and I will sing it to her on Valentine's Day." She smiles.

"I love that idea. I just know she is gonna love it too." I smile, my cheeks feeling warmer than usual.

"I hope so. We only have two days to rewrite and practice the song..."

"Don't sweat it, Link. You two do Song Biscuits, you can easily rewrite an old song with some lyrics changed around to fit." She rubs my shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Stevie. I gotta tell Rhett and we gotta get to work on it." She stands up from the couch, her hand sliding off from my shoulder.

"Good luck, you'll do great and I'm sure of it." I smile as she leaves the office. Coincidentally Rhett walks back in as soon as she leaves.

"Any luck?" He asks, shutting the door and going to sit at his desk.

"Yes, her favorite song is My Favorite Pillow. So after filming today we have to work on rewriting it." Rhett nods.

"Sounds good."

~

I could barely sleep last night. Rhett and I have been working almost non-stop trying to get this song as perfect as possible. This is why he is my best friend, he never complains about how long we spend on trying to get this song done and sounding great.

My anxiety is through the roof, knowing I will be asking her out in just a few hours. I'm afraid I'm going to choke up and forget the lyrics when she is listening. "You good, Bo?" Rhett asks as I sit at my desk, staring into space.

"Just extremely nervous for later. I don't wanna mess up." Rhett gives me a small smile.

"You know she will say yes no matter what. You perform for millions of people who love you all the time, this should be a piece of cake."

"Okay but even though I appreciate those millions of people, I am not trying to impress or ask any of them out in a romantic gesture." Rhett nods, knowing I have a point. 

"It'll work out, brother. That's all that matters." I nod, looking into space again.

"I hope so."

~

"Just call down to her, it's the best time to do this and you know it." Rhett tells me, holding his guitar.

"I know, I'm just nervous as all hell!" My fingers hover over her name in my phone.

"It's now or never, Bo." I take a deep breath before clicking her name. My phone starts ringing and my heart is basically leaping out of my chest.

"Hello?" Her angelic voice chimes after she answers.

"Hey, Linds. Are you busy right now?" I say, hoping she doesn't hear my voice shaking.

"Uh, no I just finished eating. Do you need me for something?" 

"I was wondering if you could come down to my office real quick?" She pauses before answering me, making me even more anxious.

"S-sure, I'll be right down..." She stutters and my heart beat increases again.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye." I say quickly and hang up. I can feel my hands shaking.

"Link, you'll do great buddy. We have this down." I take a deep breath and nod.

"Okay, I can do this." I exhale loudly, trying to remember the lyrics. All my thoughts stop when there is a knock at the door.

"You answer." Rhett whispers to me. I take another deep breath and move to open the door.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She asks with concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine, come on in." I say as confidently as possible and I can see Rhett grinning in my peripheral vision. She walks in with hesitation.

"Sit down, relax we didn't ask you to come here because you're in trouble or anything." Rhett chimes in, trying to reassure Lindsey. She takes a seat on the couch and folds her hands, showing she is almost as nervous as I am. I go to stand next to Rhett and he nods towards me. I glance at Lindsey and her brows are furrowed. Rhett starts playing the song and I take a deep breath, getting ready to sing.

"Do, do you remember back in middle school. When my trunks fell down at the pool." Rhett and I start singing and I see Lindsey start to relax and smile, making me gain more confidence. "Everyone laughed, except for you. I hope you'll let me hold you in my bedroom." I see her eyebrows furrow again, realizing the lyrics have changed slightly already. "Our freshman year when Julie McKnight, dumped me because of my overbite. I cried all night long over the phone with you. You didn't seem to mind me ranting to you. I would always hold you tight. (My favorite woman).

I hear Lindsey start laughing and I look up to see her cheeks are red, which makes my cheeks get warm themselves but I'm determined to not mess this up. "So beautiful, please stay by my side. (My favorite woman). In my eyes, you've been nothing but classy. And everyone says that you make me happy." I see her smile even wider, holding a hand to her heart. I glace at Rhett and he gives me a smirk. "Still not taken, it can't be true. The only thing on my mind. (It's you)." We continue singing through this rewritten version of the song, me gaging her reactions and my heart swelling.

We finish the song and she immediately starts clapping and I smile so wide. "How did you know that was my favorite song of yours?" I look around the room sheepishly with a grin on my face. 

"I definitely didn't talk to Stevie..." I can hear Rhett slowly and quietly leave the room, letting me and Lindsey talk alone.

"That was really sweet, I loved it. I might have to have you guys record it so I can listen to it all the time when I edit." I shrug and raise my eyebrows. 

"That can maybe be arranged. But I have to ask you a real question." She smiles up at me and I think she already has an idea on what I'm going to ask.

"Go for it."

"This is cheesy, but will you be my Valentine?" I ask and bite my lip without realizing it. I see her glance down to my lips and back up to my eyes as I patiently wait for her answer.

"I thought you'd never ask, Neal." She smiles and tucks some of her hair behind her ear. I smile so wide my cheeks start to hurt. I lightly grab her hand and pull her into an embrace. She returns it immediately and nuzzles her nose into my chest as I rest my head on her shoulder. I can't help it, I turn my head to give her a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling away from the embrace, but still holding her close. 

"Do you have dinner plans tonight?" I say softly. I feel her reach up and brush some of my hair away from my forehead.

"I do not." 

"Great, I'll pick you up after work and we can go get Valentine's dinner." She bites her lip now.

"I can't wait." She whispers and I find it very difficult to not kiss her on the lips right then and there. Instead, I opt to lean in and give her a kiss on her cheek, but before I pull away she lightly grabs my face and brings me to her lips. I close my eyes and sigh, loving the feeling of her lips on mine. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her flush against me as we kiss passionately. I feel both of her hands lightly run through my hair and I smile into the kiss. We slowly pull away and our smiles are so big.

"I was gonna wait until at least after dinner." I whisper to her, referring to the kiss and she shrugs.

"I just couldn't wait any longer. I've liked you for so long and you singing a version of my favorite song to me and asking me out made me so happy." I bite my lip, not believing what I'm hearing.

"I've liked you for so long too, I just wanted to make it memorable when I finally got the courage to ask you out. It just so happened Valentine's Day was near and it was the perfect opportunity." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I loved it, and I can't wait to have dinner later. As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you and cuddle you for the rest of the day, I must go back to editing." I smile understandingly.

"Of course, I just had to pull you away from work for that. But I can't wait to see you later and go on a proper date."

"Me neither. Thank you Link, I will definitely remember today." I give her a kiss on her cheek before she pulls out of our hug and walks towards the door.

"See you later, Linds."

"Can't wait." She smiles and leaves the office as I stand there, not believing what happened. Rhett walks back in with a huge grin on his face.

"Congrats Bo! Told you it'd work out!" He gives me a short hug.

"Thanks Rhett, I couldn't do it without you. Also she said she wants a recording of that so I'll make sure to have that ready for her birthday in a few weeks." He smiles and pats my shoulder.

"You two are gonna make a great couple. I'm happy for you." I smile.

"Thanks, Bo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was kinda boring, I wanted to make a cute Valentine's Day one-shot and this is what I wrote. Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! The next one-shot should be out soon, thanks guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that is the longest thing I have ever written. I hope y'all liked it, it took a loooong time for me to write and it was somewhat based on a dream I had. Next one-shot should be out soon, thanks guys!


End file.
